Vivre et non survivre
by syriel12
Summary: Harry a du mal à se remettre des nombreuses pertes occasionnées durant la guerre et culpabilise. Snape connaît bien ce sentiment et fera tout pour aider le jeune homme. Car Voldemort est définitivement vaincu et il ne s'agit plus de survivre désormais, mais de vivre! Mentor-fic
1. Le réveil du guerrier

**Vivre et non survivre**

Salut à tous. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Inutile de préciser que tout appartient à JK Rowling, n'est-ce-pas ?

Résumé : _La guerre est finie. Harry a survécu, méritant une fois de plus son surnom. Cependant, vivre s'avère plus difficile que de survivre, surtout quand la culpabilité s'y mêle. Mais il n'est pas le seul Snape a lui aussi survécu. Pourront-ils surpasser sept années d'animosité ? Pourront-ils surtout trouver la paix ? Mentor fic_.

* * *

><p><strong>Le réveil du guerrier<strong>.

.

Un étrange silence régnait depuis bientôt deux jours entre les murs du château, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Des gravas s'amoncelaient dans quelques couloirs, les pièces étaient ravagées et, en dépit de quelques rayons lunaires qui jouaient à se réfléchir sur les vitres des grandes fenêtres, la vie semblait avoir déserté l'enceinte de Poudlard. Même les tableaux n'avaient jamais été si silencieux.

La guerre avait définitivement pris fin trois jours avant, mêlant larmes et rires, vivants et victimes. Puis les heures avaient défilé en même temps que les journalistes, ceux qui ne voulaient pas croire sans avoir vu de leurs propres yeux, et ceux qui venaient récupérer un enfant, un parent ou ami, sain et sauf avec de la chance ou avec moins de chance… Les blessés avaient été rapatriés à Ste-Mangouste. Le patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt était apparu de temps en temps pour les tenir informés sur le « nettoyage » du ministère ou sur l'arrestation de quelques mangemorts ou partisants de Voldemort.

La nouvelle s'était ainsi répandue à travers toute l'Angleterre, et tandis que la fête battait son plein aux quatre coins du pays, le silence quant à lui, s'était abattu sur Poudlard.

OOOOO

La démarche encore mal assurée, le teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire mais le visage toujours aussi impassible, Severus Snape entra lentement dans l'infirmerie alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube illuminaient la pièce.

Quelques lits avaient été métamorphosés en canapé et étaient majoritairement occupés par des rouquins endormis. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, excepté Fred, dont l'enterrement avait eu lieu la veille. Hermione Granger, les yeux bouffis, dormait, entourée des bras de son petit ami. Neville était lui aussi présent et même Minerva Mcgonagall s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil. La fatigue, la tristesse et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur tous les visages.

Sans se préoccuper plus de ce petit monde, Severus avança jusqu'au fond de la grande salle où des rideaux entouraient un lit. Il observa un long moment ce garçon blême qu'il avait tant honni durant toutes ces années.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Harry Potter avait détruit le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était inconscient. Il s'était effondré, à bout de forces, quelques secondes après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort et l'inquiétude avait vite étouffé les cris de joie des personnes présentes. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce torse qui se soulevait faiblement, on aurait pu croire que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu avait cessé de l'être pour de bon.

Severus ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt, trop de sentiments contradictoires agissaient en lui : du soulagement, de voir que le garçon n'était pas (encore) mort et qu'il n'avait pas failli à sa promesse de protéger le fils de Lily; de l'appréhension, sachant que Potter connaissait à présent tous ses secrets; de l'irritation, pour avoir montré des signes de faiblesse dans la cabane hurlante, un trou béant dans sa gorge; et une rancœur qu'il ne parvenait pas s'expliquer.

Le plus troublant était qu'il n'arrivait plus, comme avant, à associer le garçon qui reposait paisiblement dans ce lit avec celui de l'adolescent fier de sa célébrité et encore moins avec l'image arrogante de James Potter. C'étaient les mêmes traits mais quelque chose avait changé, au point qu'ils semblaient maintenant totalement différents. Et pour la première fois, il voyait quelques ressemblances avec Lily, outre que les yeux, et cela le dérangeait encore plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus eut un sursaut lorsqu'il prit conscience de deux émeraudes qui le fixaient.

« Po... Potter ? », bégaya-t-il, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

Ne sachant pas comment agir, il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un de ses habituels sarcasmes sur la paresse de Potter qui daignait enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais la referma aussitôt. Il essaya de se convaincre que sa fatigue en était l'unique cause. Il était toujours convalescent après tout.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » dit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry dans un faible murmure.

Severus l'examina quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il était visiblement perdu et le désormais ex-espion doutait même que le garçon sache à qui il parlait.

« Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres, vous l'avez affronté et vous l'avez vaincu. C'est fini. »

« Oh ! alors… c'était réel… »

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de joie ou de soulagement dans la voix d'Harry et Severus n'avait même pas besoin d'user de la légimencie pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme. Ils avaient remporté la guerre, le mage noir était vaincu, ils étaient libres. Mais à quel prix ? Au nom de combien de victimes innocentes ? Fred Weasley, Dumbledore, Fol-œil, Lupin, Tonks, Colin Crivey, Dobby… pour ne citer qu'eux. Oui, ils avaient remporté la victoire; mais celle-ci avait un goût amer.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda pour la deuxième fois Severus, sortant ainsi Harry de ses sombres réminiscences.

« Heu… fatigué », répondit Harry, la voix toujours aussi faible.

« Je vais prévenir Madame Pomfresh de votre réveil… Essayez de vous reposer, vous êtes encore très faible », déclara le potioniste.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'hocher la tête qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Severus l'observa encore de longues secondes avant d'aller chercher l'infirmière.

A suivre…


	2. Retour parmi les vivants

**Retour parmi les vivants**

**.**

« Oh Harry ! Je suis si contente… tu nous as tellement fait peur… On a tous cru que… enfin, on est si content maintenant ! Mais tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? », se hâta de dire une jeune fille visiblement émue.

« Hermione, stop ! Laisse ta bouche respirer et surtout laisse Harry respirer ! Tu vas finir par le faire regretter de s'être réveillé. », taquina Ron à l'adresse de sa récente petite amie. Mais il était tout aussi excité qu'elle de revoir enfin le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son frère. « Alors mon vieux », poursuit-il, « comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas », murmura Harry afin de rassurer ses amis. « Mais vous, vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il inquiet, « et ta famille Ron, ta mère… Georges ? ».

Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pu dissimuler les tremblements dans sa voix. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard triste et douloureux.

« Ça va », dit Ron d'une voix rauque. « Nous sommes encore tous bouleversés et il faudra du temps pour nous en remettre, mais on est ensemble pour supporter cette épreuve. »

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'un ton qui se voulait un peu plus enjoué :

« En tout cas, nous sommes tous vraiment soulagés que tu ailles bien, Hermione a raison, tu nous a vraiment fait peur ! »

« Je suis désolé », murmura Harry.

Ron et Hermione lui sourirent, sans comprendre que les excuses de leur ami ne concernaient pas seulement l'inquiétude qu'il leur avait causée.

« Tu te rends compte, Harry ? Tu l'as fait, tu l'as battu ce sale serpent psychopathe ! », s'écria brusquement Ron.

« Mais la prochaine fois que tu pars sans nous le dire dans la forêt interdite pour te faire volontairement avada-kedavrariser, c'est moi qui t'étrangle, tu m'entends ? », déclara Hermione, partagée entre la colère et le soulagement.

« D'ailleurs, il faut absolument que tu nous expliques ce qui s'est passé. Comment as-tu fait, une fois de plus, pour survivre au sort de mort ? demanda Ron totalement éberlué. « Tu as battu ton propre record ! »

« Euh… je vous raconterai tout dès que je me souviendrai de tous les détails », promit-il. « J'avoue que c'est encore flou pour le moment. »

Harry s'était réveillé quelques heures après sa brève entrevue avec le maître des potions, entrevue dont il se souvenait à peine.

Une Madame Pomfresh ravie, une Mcgonagall enthousiaste comme il ne l'avait jamais vu même durant un match de quidditch et une Madame Weasley en larmes avaient manqué de l'étouffer en le serrant dans leurs bras, pour l'obliger à avaler les secondes suivantes un nombre incalculable de potions aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Mais il était encore très fatigué et avait dû encore attendre et se reposer avant d'être autorisé à recevoir la visite de ses amis.

Hermione et Ron étaient les premiers, l'infirmière intraitable même envers le héros du monde sorcier, voulant le ménager. Harry lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'affronter tous ces visages, se reprochant la douleur qui était désormais inscrite sur la plupart.

Le trio recomposé parla un peu de ce qui s'était passé après la bataille finale. Hermione raconta à Harry comment Mcgonagall avait viré les journalistes impatients d'interviewer le Sauveur. Les cours ne reprendraient pas avant de longs mois et plus personne n'était autorisée à entrer dans l'enceinte du château, à part des membres de l'Ordre et des personnes de confiance.

« Et quand je pense que Snape était dans notre camp durant tout ce temps… en fait, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire ! », lâcha Ron apparemment toujours sur le choc.

« Snape… », répéta Harry plus pour lui-même.

_« Regardez-moi ! »_ C'étaient les derniers mots que Snape avait prononcé dans la cabane hurlante, juste après lui avoir transmis ses souvenirs. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'homme qu'il pensait être un traître lui offrait un accès à ses souvenirs, surtout après l'incident de la pensine deux ans auparavant, ni pourquoi il voulait mourir les yeux plongés dans les siens. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais pour la première fois, Harry avait entrevu une lueur d'humanité dans les yeux de cet homme qui le haïssait autant qu'il le haïssait. Il n'y avait plus de haine ou de dégoût. Juste du regret et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement. C'était sans doute ce qui avait convaincu Harry de ramener au château l'homme inconscient qui se vidait de son sang.

« Il est en vie, Harry. Les professeurs ont longtemps hésité sur le fait de lui porter secours ou non, mais le portrait de Dumbledore est intervenu et a insisté pour l'aider, clamant son innocence », expliqua Hermione. « Mcgonagall a même pensé que Snape avait ensorcelé le portrait pour le disculper mais Dumbledore et elle ont eu une conversation privée, personne ne sait ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais quand elle est revenue, notre directrice était choquée, mais convaincue de l'innocence de Snape. Et elle n'a laissé personne en douter… ».

« Bien que la plupart d'entre nous ait toujours des doutes ! », piailla Ron.

« Ron, crois-tu vraiment que Mcgonagall ou Shacklebolt aurait laissé Snape en liberté, à proximité d'Harry qui plus est, s'il n'y avait pas de réelles preuves de son innocence ? », s'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

« C'est vrai Ron… Snape a toujours été de notre côté, toujours », confirma Harry à voix basse.

Il était soulagé que le maître des potions s'en soit sorti. Il aurait eu encore plus de mal à se regarder dans un miroir si Snape avait succombé à sa blessure, sachant tout ce qu'il avait dû supporter et son rôle dans la guerre.

« C'était ça les souvenirs qu'il t'a laissés, les preuves de son innocence ? » demanda Ron, toujours méfiant malgré tout.

« Euh… oui. Comment il a espionné pour l'Ordre, comment Dumbledore lui a demandé de le tuer et de protéger l'école et le fait que j'étais un horcrux et tout ça… », mentit-il à moitié, se doutant que Snape allait le tuer pour de bon s'il révélait l'entière vérité à d'autres personnes. Déjà que sa directrice était au courant, l'homme devait être furieux.

« Il a dû être très convainquant pour que tu puisses te jeter dans la gueule du loup uniquement sur des souvenirs ! » poursuivit Ron. « Et je me demande pourquoi il s'est donné autant de mal pour t'aider et te protéger. On parle de Snape quand même, l'homme qui te déteste le plus au monde après peut-être Tu-sais-qui ! »

Harry se souvint alors clairement des souvenirs qu'il avait visionné dans la pensine : l'amitié (et bien plus que cela) insoupçonnée entre le professeur et sa mère les remords de cet homme qui avait toujours semblé incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion autre que la haine la loyauté de l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un traître et un meurtrier le courage de celui qu'il avait traité de lâche… Il avait toujours cru que Severus Snape n'avait pas de cœur et pourtant ce dernier avait changé de camp, risqué sa vie et l'avait protégé lui, Harry, uniquement par amour pour Lily.

Avec tous ces éléments, Harry comprenait mieux la haine qu'éprouvait l'ex-Mangemort envers lui. Il avait toujours cru que c'était uniquement à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père, James, et de l'animosité entre les Maraudeurs et Snape. Mais c'était plus compliqué. Snape avait aimé Lily, l'aimait encore. Et Harry était le fils de Lily… et de son ennemi juré. Et à cause d'Harry, Lily était morte.

« Quelle que soit la raison, on ne va pas s'en plaindre, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » lança Hermione avec le même regard que lorsqu'elle trouvait une solution à un problème particulièrement difficile.

Tiré de ses pensées, Harry acquiesça doucement. Une personne de plus connaissant son secret. Snape allait les massacrer.

OOOOO

« Vous êtes un habitué de ces lieux, Monsieur Potter, je n'ai donc pas besoin de préciser que vous ne devez sortir de ce lit sous aucun prétexte. Vous devez absolument vous reposer et prendre, sans protester, les potions indispensables pour votre complet rétablissement » rappela malgré tout Madame Pomfresh d'une voix autoritaire, tout en prenant son pouls et en vérifiant sa température.

Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas lui faire prêter un serment inviolable pour s'assurer qu'il obéisse bien. Sauvez le monde magique et voilà la récompense : être coincé dans un lit à ingurgiter des mixtures aux ingrédients douteux. Il avait tout de même de la chance, il n'avait pas été envoyé à Ste-Mangouste pour des raisons de sécurité.

« Hum, vous avez une légère fièvre mais rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant », continua Pomfresh d'une voix plus douce. « Je demanderai au professeur Snape s'il peut me préparer un chaudron de potion anti-fièvre, au cas où. Je suis si soulagée de savoir qu'il est finalement de notre côté. »

Harry acquiesça doucement. Dès qu'on évoquait le nom de son professeur, il ressentait un étrange sentiment de malaise.

« Voulez-vous une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Harry hésita avant de refuser en secouant la tête. Il avait peur des fantômes qui surgiraient sans aucun doute dès qu'il fermerait les yeux, mais il ne voulait surtout pas montrer des signes de faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, encore.

Après la visite de Ron et d'Hermione, les autres avaient pu féliciter et prendre des nouvelles du Sauveur. Hagrid avait pleuré, Fleur et Ginny l'avaient chaleureusement embrassé et il avait reçu des tapes amicales de la part des hommes de la famille Weasley. Georges lui avait sourit. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'avant, quelque chose manquait. Fred manquait.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve finalement.

A suivre…


	3. Une rencontre éclaire

Coucou! Un très grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Bien entendu, il y aura beaucoup plus de Severus dans les prochains chapitres. Pour l'instant, ça peut paraître lent, mais je ne voulais pas que la relation Harry/Severus se construise sur un coup de baguette magique.

Les chapitres seront plus longs également.

A bientôt et bonne lecture (j'espère )

* * *

><p><strong>Une rencontre éclaire <strong>

**.**

« Non ! »

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, son haut trempé de sueur, l'angoisse toujours inscrite sur son visage.

Son cauchemar avait eu l'air si réel… mais en y pensant bien, tout était réel : la bataille, la défaite de Voldemort et surtout, la mort de ses amis.

« Harry… est-ce que ça va ? »

La voix inquiète de Ginny provoqua un nouveau sursaut de sa part.

« Hum… oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas » dit-t-il d'un faible sourire. « J'ai du rêver… mais je ne me souviens même pas de quoi, ce n'était pas si important. »

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, Ginny fit semblant de le croire.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione et même Georges s'étaient parlé. Ils avaient partagé leur peine, ils s'étaient réconforté. Mais Harry évitait toujours le sujet et jurait d'aller parfaitement bien. Il parlerait sans doute lorsqu'il serait prêt, il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. C'est en tout cas ce qu'ils espéraient.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda hâtivement Harry, cherchant une fois de plus à faire diversion.

« Oh, je crois qu'ils essayent tous de s'occuper, de se rendre utile. Les elfes ont fait un super travail mais le château est encore dans un état épouvantable et vu qu'on va y rester un petit moment... » commença Ginny pour ensuite être interrompue par Harry.

« Dans ce cas, allons les rejoindre ! »

« Harry, non ! Tu dois encore te reposer. Madame Pomfresh va faire une crise si tu te lèves. _Ma_ mère va faire une crise ! » s'écria la jeune rouquine alors que le jeune homme s'était déjà levé, à la recherche de vêtements plus appropriés que son pyjama d'hôpital.

« Je me suis suffisamment reposé comme ça ! Et puis tout le monde s'est battu, tout le monde est fatigué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à ne rien faire. » s'emporta Harry.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, tout le monde le traitait comme s'il allait se casser en deux ou comme s'il était une petite chose précieuse qu'il fallait surprotéger.

Il n'avait même pas eu le droit d'assister à l'enterrement de Rémus et de Tonks. Pourtant, même s'il avait protesté violemment, il en était presque soulagé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le monde extérieur, ni la perte de ses amis. Et voir Teddy lui aurait brisé le cœur.

Un hommage national en l'honneur de toutes les victimes devait avoir lieu plus tard, puisqu'il était difficile d'assister à plusieurs enterrements en même temps, dans différents lieux. Il ignorait comment il ferait pour supporter cette journée, mais il serait présent. Il devait être présent pour leur dire adieu et pour les remercier de lui avoir permis d'accomplir sa mission.

Harry s'habilla donc et se mit à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione, en dépit des protestations de Ginny qui le suivait.

C'était étrange de marcher à nouveau dans les couloirs du château après une année passée dans la clandestinité.

Encore plus étrange de ne pas se faire bousculer par une horde d'élèves et de ne pas entendre leurs discussions animées. En temps normal, il serait soit en cours, soit en train de réviser pour ses aspics.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il tomba nez-à-nez sur Snape.

Harry et lui se figèrent.

L'homme n'avait pas changé. Des robes toujours aussi noires, la mine toujours aussi sombre, les yeux toujours aussi obscurs, sans la moindre étincelle de bienveillance.

Si Harry n'avait pas vu une autre facette du sorcier, à travers ses souvenirs, il aurait immédiatement dégainé sa baguette, persuadé de la malveillance de ce dernier.

« Euh… bonjour professeur Snape ! » salua Ginny, plus pour rompre le silence gênant que par politesse.

Snape, qui avait paru surpris de cette rencontre, se reprit vite et afficha un rictus méprisant :

« Miss Weasley, Monsieur Potter. »

Puis sans un autre regard, il tourna les talons, laissant un Harry encore stupéfié.

« Il s'améliore, non ? On le voit très rarement mais lorsqu'il nous croise d'habitude, soit il passe son chemin sans un seul mot, soit il nous regarde comme si nous étions des scroutts à pétard ! » dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. « En fait, rien n'a vraiment changé. »

Harry n'avait pas croisé Snape depuis son réveil. La famille Weasley et Hermione s'étaient installé dans l'infirmerie à ses côtés, en attendant que celui-ci soit autorisé à quitter la salle.

Il avait reçu la visite d'Hagrid, de Luna et de Neville, des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre et même du portrait de Dumbledore qui avait manifesté sa fierté.

Mais il n'avait jamais vu Snape, de près ou de loin. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devrait aller parler à son professeur, tôt ou tard.

Mais le plus tard serait le mieux !

La rencontre n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Harry avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'était, quant à lui, emballé de façon inquiétante.

Il se sentait fébrile rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une véritable conversation avec celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ennemi et qui l'avait pourtant protégé au péril de sa vie.

« Hum, tu avais raison Ginny, je crois que c'était une erreur de me lever aussi tôt. » admit-il en reprenant le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu.

Il laissa à la rouquine la satisfaction de formuler un victorieux « je te l'avais bien dit » et ils rebroussèrent chemin.

OOOOO

Severus Snape se hâta de regagner ses appartements. Les dégâts n'y étaient pas si importants, l'avantage de vivre près des cachots qui avaient été épargnés par les combattants.

Une fois seul, il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

Aux yeux de tous, il montrait qu'il n'avait cure des regards de suspicion que les autres lui jetaient ou des silences qui s'installaient dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Il y était habitué de toute façon.

Mais à l'abri dans ses quartiers, il pouvait se débarrasser de ce masque froid et dur, il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant. La vérité était qu'il était fatigué. Terriblement fatigué.

Il avait échappé au séjour à l'infirmerie en dépit de sa blessure. Un regard noir avait suffi pour être convainquant.

Mais il était tout de même coincé à Poudlard sous l'ordre de Minerva _à qui il avait évidemment laissé la direction du château_ et de Shacklebolt. Sa vie était soi-disant menacée, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Les Mangemorts en fuite pouvaient vouloir se venger de sa trahison, et du côté de la Lumière, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant ou qui doutaient de sa véritable loyauté pouvaient également vouloir réclamer justice, d'une façon qui ne serait sans doute pas très …juste.

Severus n'était pas du genre à fuir face au danger, il l'avait suffisamment prouvé durant la guerre. Mais s'il était prêt à affronter ses ennemis et ses détracteurs, il l'était bizarrement beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait du garçon-qui-avait-survécu, tout récemment baptisé « Le Sauveur ».

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, perdu dans ses réflexions.

A présent qu'Harry savait tout, il était persuadé que le garçon lui reprocherait, à juste titre, la mort de ses parents et celle de toutes les autres.

Et il n'hésiterait pas à se moquer : comment un être tel que lui avait osé approcher Lily, si pure, si innocente ? Comment avait-il osé l'aimer ? Comment osait-il l'aimer encore ?

S'il avait su qu'il survivrait à la morsure de ce sale serpent, il n'aurait jamais donné de souvenirs si intimes au garçon. Il ne se serait jamais autant dévoilé. Il se serait contenté de lui montrer sa loyauté envers Dumbledore et les directives de ce dernier.

Mais il savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait pas été suffisant, que le garçon aurait eu des doutes. Lily était la clé de sa reconversion, de son implication dans la guerre.

Et il ne voulait pas mourir sans qu'Harry ne sache la vérité sur lui. Il devait savoir. Même s'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait !

Et puis que faisait le garçon dans les couloirs ? Il était sensé se reposer à l'infirmerie. Vu sa pâleur, il n'était certainement pas rétabli.

Mais bien sûr, le Golden boy n'avait que faire des consignes mises en place pour sa sécurité et sa santé, s'énerva l'ex-Mangemort. Il voulait sans doute impressionner la plus jeune de l'insupportable clan Weasley.

Severus aurait volontiers remis le garçon à sa place, comme il le faisait avant avec plaisir et délectation… s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vulnérable face à lui.

Severus se jeta dans un fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il était si fatigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas succombé à la morsure de Nagini ? Pourquoi Potter l'avait ramené à Poudlard ?...

... Fichu Potter!

OOOOO

« … ils commençaient à condamner les accès, on était à deux doigts d'être fichus mais Harry a été fan-tas-tique. Il a réussi à faire sortir tous les nés-Moldus et il a pratiquement assommé cet ignoble Yaxley. On a pu s'échapper grâce à lui ! »

Ron racontait avec beaucoup de fougue leur coup d'éclat au Ministère. Les frères Weasley étaient suspendus aux lèvres de leur cadet.

« Quand maman et papa ont su que c'était vous, ils ont failli faire une crise cardiaque ! » plaisanta Bill.

« Ils ont essayé d'étouffer l'affaire mais c'était peine perdue. En moins d'une journée, tout le monde était au courant, même ici. Snape et les Carrow étaient furieux ! »renchérit Ginny.

« Hey Harry ! Raconte-leur comment tu as stupéfixé la Ombrage. C'était grandiose ! »s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Harry prit soudainement conscience du monde autour de lui quand il entendit son prénom.

« Euh… oui, c'était super ! » se forçat-il à dire en souriant, mais sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Heureusement pour lui, Ron était sur sa lancée et avait déjà commencé le récit à sa place. Hermione, elle, le scrutait du regard, le mettant davantage mal à l'aise. Il savait que ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et faire semblant l'épuisait de plus en plus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne su jamais comment la conversation avait subitement dévié sur un sujet qu'il souhaitait éviter encore plus que leur escapade au ministère: Severus Snape.

« Vraiment bizarre ce type. On pourrait croire qu'il n'est pas ravi de la défaite de Vous-savez-qui ! », dit Charlie.

« Et on a beau dire qu'il jouait un rôle, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il faisait réellement semblant d'être un salaud ! » fit remarquer à son tour Bill.

« Ouais, ou alors c'est qu'il a pris son rôle un peu trop à cœur ! » pouffa Georges en massant l'endroit où devait normalement se trouver son oreille gauche.

« Ce n'était pas volontaire ! Il visait un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à vous lancer un sort à Rémus et à toi. » intervint Harry. « Il n'a pris aucun plaisir à faire tout ce qu'il a dû faire, au contraire. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre la défense de l'espion. Quelle ironie quand on savait qu'il avait été le premier à l'accuser de tous les maux de la terre. Mais il fallait rendre à Merlin ce qui appartenait à Merlin, et Snape avait été un vrai héros.

De plus, c'était uniquement sa faute si Georges avait été gravement blessé ce soir-là. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter que ses amis prennent son identité. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'ils prennent autant de risque pour lui. Maugrey et Hedwige y avaient laissé leurs vies.

Un silence accompagna sa déclaration. Sans doute le pensaient-t-il plus atteint qu'il ne l'était. Pourvu qu'ils n'aillent pas chercher Pomfresh. Il voyait déjà les gros titres avec son nouveau surnom : _Celui-qui-avait-perdu-l'esprit. Harry Potter interné_.

« Hum, oui sans doute Harry. Il a bien aidé durant la guerre…comme beaucoup d'entre nous ! » déclara Ron intraitable. « Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il a toujours été ignoble avec nous, surtout envers toi, et ça même avant la guerre ! Tu ne peux quand même pas lui pardonner six années d'humiliation, de mépris et d'injustice parce que je suis sûr qu'il ne simulait pas ! »

« Je… il…il avait sans doute ses raisons » tenta Harry à court d'arguments.

« Et si je me souviens bien, il a tenté de te faire expulser à plusieurs reprises ! » ajouta Ginny.

Harry se sentait seul contre tous. Il avait l'impression d'être l'avocat du diable.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est temps d'oublier le passé ? » demanda brusquement Hermione, visiblement moins rancunière. « Je suis sûre que le professeur Snape n'avait pas l'intention de nuire à qui que ce soit, et qu'il se montrera plus… cordial, maintenant qu'il n'a plus à jouer de rôle. »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron, abasourdi par la naïveté de sa petite amie.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle dit. » constata Fleur, perspicace.

« On l'a croisé une ou deux fois dans les couloirs, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était particulièrement "cordial" ! » fit observer Georges.

Harry, impuissant, les laissa débattre entre eux. Tous ses amis, excepté Hermione, avaient déjà condamné le ténébreux sorcier.

Il voulait leur expliquer pourquoi Snape le détestait autant et pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Certes, Snape n'était pas commode. Mais il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Personne ne savait tout ce que le sorcier avait dû supporter et faire contre son gré durant cette guerre…et tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

A suivre….

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews. Non seulement ça me fait énormément plaisir, mais ça m'encourage pour écrire la suite ! Si si, je vous assure ;-)

Kiss, à bientôt !


	4. Intrusion et décisions

**Salut à tous !**

**Merci pour vos reviews: Koul, Claire Rogue, Stormtrooper2, HBP, Cap, et merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, de près ou de loin.**

**Encore un très grand merci à Claire qui m'a permis de corriger Séverus en… Severus (ben ouais, pas d'accent !) L'auteur présente ses plus sincères excuses aux fans de ce personnage et espère éviter un procès :-) **

**Que dire de plus ? Ah oui… bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Intrusion et décisions<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Harry feuilletait distraitement les pages d'un magazine qui traitait de quiddicht. Il avait adoré ce sport durant sa scolarité, mais aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait sans intérêt. Comme à peu près tout d'ailleurs.

Il avait fait semblant de s'endormir entre deux conversations et ses amis, qui n'y avaient vu que du feu, s'étaient éclipsés pour ne pas le déranger. Il avait des remords d'agir ainsi mais c'était le seul moyen d'être un peu tranquille.

Soudain, un léger bruit de pas l'interpella.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Ginny, c'est toi ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il crut avoir imaginé le bruit et replongea dans sa lecture, ou plutôt dans la contemplation des images.

Un nouveau bruit, plus distinct, le fit froncer les sourcils.

« Ron ? Mione ? » cria-t-il à nouveau, l'inquiétude perceptible dans sa voix.

Du calme. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Il était en sécurité à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre était finie, Voldemort aussi. Il ne fallait pas devenir paranoïaque !

Il se leva donc, laissant sa baguette sur la table basse comme pour forcer le destin, et il tira brusquement les rideaux qui entouraient son lit.

La grande salle était vide et silencieuse.

Après un soupir de soulagement, Harry fit demi-tour prêt à se recoucher, rassuré et se sentant légèrement stupide. Il était sensé être un héros et il s'inquiétait pour un courant d'air !

Soudain, une main le saisit violemment à la gorge, l'étouffant à moitié. Avant même de pouvoir réagir, ses lunettes lui furent subtilisées. Surpris, Harry cria et tenta vainement de se libérer de la poigne de son adversaire qui, de son autre main, avait agrippé ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Comment un Mangemort avait-il réussi à parvenir jusqu'à lui ?

Mais qu'il était bête d'avoir laissé sa baguette ! Qu'il était bête d'avoir cru qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'il pourrait enfin vivre en paix !

« Mais lâchez-moi ! » hurla-t-il, impuissant et furieux face à la lâcheté de celui qui osait le surprendre par derrière.

L'homme, indifférent à ses cris, tenta de lui arracher quelques mèches.

« Eloignez-vous de ce garçon. » fit alors une voix glaciale et dangereusement mortelle derrière eux.

L'agresseur se retourna vivement et reconnu le sorcier habillé tout en noir, qui pointait sa baguette à deux centimètres de sa gorge, un air menaçant sur le visage : Severus Snape. Les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait tué Dumbledore et qu'il était le bras droit de Celui-qui-avait-été-vaincu. Il lâcha Harry qui s'éloigna aussitôt.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Minerva d'une voix autoritaire, ses yeux faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce pour tenter d'éclaircir la situation.

La directrice et les Weasley avaient rapidement accouru au bruit du vacarme et une microseconde plus tard, une dizaine de baguettes s'étaient dressées en direction de l'intrus.

« Fischer ? » fit sévèrement Minerva, reconnaissant non un Mangemort mais un ancien élève. « Comment êtes-vous entré ? Et que vouliez-vous faire à ce pauvre garçon, espèce d'idiot ? »

« Je… je n'allais pas lui faire de mal… je voulais juste… je voulais… » bégaya le dénommé Fischer, Severus le tenant toujours aussi étroitement en respect.

« Mon dieu, Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » s'écria Molly en se précipitant sur lui.

Harry acquiesça en se frottant le cuir chevelu et en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi attirait-il toujours les psychopathes ou autres malades mentaux en tout genre ? Il commençait à croire qu'il était réellement né sous le signe de Saturne.

« Il a dû se désillusionner pour entrer. Il est peut être sous Impérium, Minerva. » dit Severus.

Si le sorcier avait retrouvé un air impassible, sa baguette, quant à elle, lançait des étincelles rouges.

« Quoi ?... non, non…je ne suis pas…je voulais juste…je voulais… » bafouilla encore plus l'homme, mort de peur.

« Oh, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que vous vouliez Fischer ! » réprimanda sèchement Minerva. « Mais M. Potter n'est pas un trophée ni aucune partie de son corps, est-ce bien clair ? Et rendez-lui immédiatement ses lunettes, triple idiot! »

D'une main tremblante, le sorcier s'exécuta… avant de demander au garçon qu'il avait martyrisé quelques minutes avant :

« Euh…est-ce que je peux faire une photo ? »

« DEHORS ! » hurla la directrice, outrée du culot de l'ancien Poufsouffle. « MM. Weasley, pourriez-vous raccompagner ce vautour hors du château, je vous prie ? »

Sans abaisser leurs baguettes, Bill et Charlie firent signe au sorcier de prendre les devants, sous les regards noirs des personnes présentes. Georges dû même empêcher une Ginny furieuse de lancer son fameux sort de chauve-furie sur l'imbécile qui osait s'en prendre à Harry, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

« En trente ans, aucune amélioration. Toujours aussi stupide ! » fit Minerva en secouant la tête. « Merci Severus d'être intervenu aussi rapidement. » ajouta-t-elle en faisant face au ténébreux sorcier.

L'ancien-espion hocha légèrement la tête, le visage toujours aussi froid. Il jeta un discret et rapide coup d'œil au fils de Lily pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et, avant qu'Harry ne puisse le remercier à son tour, il était déjà partit.

Harry ne prêta pas attention aux voix inquiètes et pleines de sollicitude qui l'assaillaient de toute part. Snape l'avait sauvé. Une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, le sorcier l'avait à peine regardé. Le jeune homme se sentit étrangement peiné.

OOOOO

Severus se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Les gargouilles qui bloquaient d'habitude le passage étaient toujours par terre, l'air boudeur. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas encore de mot de passe, le sorcier monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce circulaire qu'il avait occupée malgré lui cette année.

« Ah ! Severus ! Nous vous attendions. » commença Minerva.

L'ex-espion se tourna vers le "nous" en question. Kingsley Shacklebolt était également présent.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Severus n'avait jamais sympathisé avec aucun membre de l'Ordre. Même quand il assistait aux réunions et qu'il transmettait des informations utiles, il s'y était toujours senti _persona non grata_. Mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait en sorte de se faire apprécier. Il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Alors, même si la guerre était finie, même si sa loyauté était définitivement prouvée _en tout cas aux yeux de l'Ordre_ il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait.

« Il est évident que malgré nos mesures, Harry n'est plus en sécurité à Poudlard » poursuivit Minerva. « Je crains que d'autres fouineurs ne parviennent à s'introduire au château, et qui sait jusqu'où ils iront pour récupérer une photo ou un souvenir de leur héros ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement. Question d'habitude dès qu'il entendait Potter être traité de héros _même si c'était amplement justifié, surtout maintenant.

« Et où comptez-vous l'envoyer ? » demanda-t-il sans réel intérêt.

« J'avais pensé au Terrier. Harry s'y sent comme chez lui et… »

« Mauvaise idée. » fit Severus en secouant la tête. « La… demeure des Weasley », _si on peut appeler ça une demeure_, pensa-t-il férocement, « serait beaucoup trop vulnérable face à une attaque ou à une invasion de sorciers. »

« Le plus sûr serait sans doute alors Square Grimmaurd. Il est toujours placé sur Fidelitas et nous pourrions ajouter quelques sorts de protection. » suggéra Shacklebolt.

« Cela semble le plus judicieux, effectivement. » confirma Severus qui commençait à se demander en quoi tout cela pouvait bien le concerner.

Il avait fait sa part du boulot durant ces sept ans. A présent que le Lord était vaincu, le sort de Potter ne le regardait plus à présent. Oui, il était intervenu lors de l'agression du garçon par l'un de ses idiots de fans. Oui, il aurait volontiers réduit ce Fischer en bouillie. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire du tout ! Qu'il ait été le premier sur place était une pure coïncidence.

« Alors c'est réglé ! » conclut la directrice, faisant mine d'être absorbée par la poussière qui traînait sur le bureau. « Vous partirez demain. »

Severus acquiesça et s'apprêta à regagner ses appartements quand une lumière sembla clignoter au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Vous_ ? » siffla-t-il en se retournant lentement, le regard plus noir que jamais.

Kingsley échangea un regard avec Minerva, l'air de dire « raté ! » Il aurait dû parier avec elle que ça n'aurait pas été si simple.

« Puis-je savoir ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » gronda Severus.

« Je suis navrée Severus, mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus rester à Poudlard. » soupira la Gryffondor. « Si cet imbécile de Fischer parle, et croyez-moi il parlera, tout le monde saura où vous êtes et vous devez rester à l'abri pour l'instant. »

« Minerva a raison Snape. Nous avons repris le contrôle du Ministère mais nous ignorons encore à qui faire totalement confiance. Mieux vaut rester prudent, beaucoup de gens veulent votre peau. » expliqua Shacklebolt.

« Et vous en seriez peinés s'ils y parvenaient bien sûr ! » railla l'ex-Mangemort.

Sans leur laisser le temps de riposter, il ajouta d'une voix calme et ferme:

« Que je ne puisse pas rester à Poudlard, soit. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici de toute façon. Mais je vous rappelle que j'ai un domicile où aller, moi. »

« L'impasse du Tisseur ? Soyez sérieux Snape ! » s'exclama l'Auror. Severus serra inconsciemment sa baguette avec force. La conversation commençait à s'envenimer. « C'est le premier endroit où les Mangemorts en fuite iront vous chercher, alors qu'au Square… »

« Il est hors de question que j'aille chez Black pour servir de nounou à Potter ! » vociféra Severus.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de jouer les nounous Severus, » répliqua sèchement Minerva, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais. « Harry est un grand garçon et je suis sûre que Molly se fera un plaisir de le materner s'il le faut à votre place… et par pitié cessez ce regard meurtrier, ça n'a jamais fonctionné avec moi ! »

« Parce que les Weasley s'installent aussi là-bas ? » hurla l'ex-Mangemort de plus en plus furieux.

« Evidemment. Et Miss Granger également, sans aucun doute. Ils sont comme une famille pour Harry. Ils ne l'abandonneront surement pas… » _seul avec vous,_ se retint-elle d'ajouter.

« Oh ! C'est vraiment touchant. Je m'en voudrais de m'immiscer dans un si joli tableau !» lâcha Severus d'une voix doucereuse, emplie de sarcasme.

Mais la directrice se contenta de le fixer comme si elle avait en face d'elle un élève particulièrement capricieux.

« Je n'irai pas là-bas ! » tempêta-t-il devant l'air obstiné de sa collègue.

« Bien, dans ce cas, dites-le à Albus. C'était son idée à la base. » soupira Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus jeta un regard assassin au portrait de son ancien directeur.

« Dumbledore ! » interpella-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Albus Dumbledore dormait paisiblement dans son cadre et ronflait… exagérément.

« Inutile de faire semblant, vieux fou ! » s'énerva Severus, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

S'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué, Severus se serait fait un plaisir de massacrer cet homme manipulateur qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Le vieux sorcier ouvrit miraculeusement les yeux et sembla surpris de découvrir un spécimen de Snapus furius devant lui.

« Ah mon cher Severus! Je suis heureux de vous voir en… si grande forme ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants. Mais l'ex-Mangemort ne se laissa pas distraire par l'enthousiasme de son ancien protecteur :

« J'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez depuis le début mais si vous croyez que je vais gentiment obéir à cette comédie, vous vous trompez lourdement ! »

« Je sais que je vous ai demandé beaucoup au cours de ces années Severus… beaucoup trop. » dit-il d'un air peiné, faisant sans doute référence à son exécution préméditée. « Mais outre l'intérêt de votre propre sécurité, je serais plus rassuré de savoir Harry près de vous… »

« Mais le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort pour de bon. Il n'y a plus aucun danger ! » Severus se souvint avoir dit presque mot pour mot cette phrase, seize ans auparavant. « Qui plus est, les Mangemorts ont trop peur de s'attaquer à celui qui a détruit leur maître, et avec les arrestations qui s'allongent jour après jour, ceux qui restent n'oseront même pas sortir de leur cachette ! »

« Il existe des dangers bien plus redoutables, Severus, et j'ai peur qu'Harry ne soit confronté à l'un d'eux. » affirma l'ancien directeur, la mine sombre.

« Quels dangers ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! » s'énerva Severus. Il en avait assez des énigmes du vieux sorcier. Ne pouvait-il donc pas s'exprimer comme tout le monde, en phrases claires et simples ? « Non, c'est hors de question… pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai confiance en vous Severus. » soupira le vieil homme, patient.

Le sorcier vêtu tout de noir ne se laissa pas convaincre par ce compliment :

« Donnez-moi une vraie et seule bonne raison de supporter ce gamin insolent une seule minute de plus, Dumbledore ! »

L'ancien directeur baissa la voix de manière à ce que seul le sorcier en noir l'entende :

« Lily »

Un mot. Juste un nom. Rien qu'un battement de cœur. Pourtant Severus se sentit chavirer.

« Comment osez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas…vous n'avez pas le droit… » murmura-t-il, tiraillé entre la colère et l'émotion que provoquait ce doux nom.

Il en voulait au vieil homme de se servir de sa seule faiblesse, mais c'était efficace.

« Vous m'avez demandé une raison, Severus… » répondit calmement Dumbledore. « Je vous en prie, ne serait-ce que pour une semaine… »

Severus voulait envoyer balader ce manipulateur mais, en refusant, il avait peur de trahir Lily. Et il ne voulait pas trahir Lily une fois de plus. Il avait fait une promesse : protéger son fils. Et si le garçon était réellement en danger, quel qu'il soit ? Dumbledore ne s'était, après tout, jamais trompé. Mais comment supporter de vivre sur le même toit que le jeune homme qu'il s'était forcé d' haïr depuis toutes ces années, en mémoire de James Potter ? Le sorcier sentit une atroce migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques jours Severus. Soyez patient. Vous avez supporté Harry durant plus de six ans… quelques jours en plus ne vous tueront pas. » énonça la lionne d'une voix hypocritement compatissante.

_Effectivement! Pas s'il les tuait tous avant!_ pensa Severus avec délectation.

Trois contre un. Un piège aussi perfide. Et c'était lui le Serpentard ? Severus leur jeta une fois de plus un de ses regards snapien et, faisant virevolter ses robes, il quitta le bureau d'un pas rageur… mais vaincu.

Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter pareil supplice ? A part s'engager chez les Mangemorts, précipiter la perte de sa meilleure amie et de son crétin de mari, mettre fin à la vie de son protecteur et traumatiser des centaines d'élèves dont le bien aimé Survivant. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas !

« Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites, Albus ? » demanda anxieusement Minerva en l'absence de Severus.

Ça l'avait amusé de voir Severus Snape se faire piéger par son regretté collègue et ami, sachant qu'il les avait tous dupé, _pour la bonne cause_ durant tous ces mois dans son rôle d'infâme traître. Mais savoir Harry et Severus dans la même maison était légèrement angoissant à présent.

« Oh oui ! Faites-moi confiance Minerva. » assura Albus, d'un air préoccupé. « Ils en ont besoin…tous les deux. »

Minerva et Kingsley regardèrent Dumbledore sans comprendre, mais le vieil homme se contenta de soupirer, avant de s'assoupir dans son cadre.

OOOOO

« Harry fait partie de la famille. Bien sûr que nous resterons avec lui le temps qu'il faudra. » confirma Molly Weasley lorsque la directrice vint leur parler du déplacement du jeune homme.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas aller au Terrier ? » questionna Ginny.

Harry, lui, voulut demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester seul dans la maison de son parrain…_sa maison à présent_, pensa-t-il avec tristesse. Il était majeur, il n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillé. Il n'avait besoin de personne !

« Nous serions trop confinés au Terrier, Ginny, et puis Square Grimmaurd est beaucoup plus sûr pour le moment. » devina le père de la famille Weasley.

La directrice approuva et respira longuement avant de porter le coup fatal :

« Je dois aussi vous prévenir que Severus Snape sera des vôtres… jusqu'à ce que tous les Mangemorts soient arrêtés… ce qui ne serait certainement pas tarder. » Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase dans l'espoir fou, peut-être, d'alléger la sentence.

Un long silence emplit la salle. Certains avaient les yeux écarquillés, d'autres avaient gardé la bouche ouverte, sous l'effet de la surprise. Fleur fut la première à se remettre du choc :

« Heu… il y a de la place à la Chaumière aux coquillages pour ceux qui veulent. »

« Pas question de nous séparer ! » fit rapidement Molly, plus protectrice que jamais envers sa famille depuis la mort de l'un de ses enfants. « Il n'y a aucun problème Minerva, le… le professeur Snape fait partie de l'Ordre et il y a suffisamment de place pour nous tous au Square. »

Ils avaient beau admettre l'innocence du sorcier, cohabiter avec l'homme taciturne, responsable de la perte de l'oreille de Georges qui plus est, ne semblait ravir personne.

« Je suis désolé de vous faire subir ça. » s'excusa Harry, tout de même soulagé de ne pas se retrouver seul à seul avec son ancien ennemi.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises mon chéri. » le rassura Molly. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

C'est ce que tout le monde lui disait ces temps-ci. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le convaincre pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? » demanda soudain Hermione en remarquant ce dernier.

Le rouquin avait fermé les yeux et n'avait jamais été si concentré :

« On va vivre avec Snape, Hermione, Snape ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si cette phrase était à elle seule une explication évidente.

« Et alors ? » demanda la jeune fille, suspicieuse.

« Alors, je fais la liste de tous les sorts de protection et de défense qui pourront nous être utiles là-bas ! » lui expliqua le rouquin, abasourdi que la meilleure élève de toute l'école n'ait pas compris cela.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, amusée plus qu'agacée de la stupidité de son petit ami. L'amour est aveugle, disait le proverbe moldu !

Harry était plutôt content de quitter Poudlard, et plus particulièrement l'infirmerie. Il avait toujours considéré le château comme sa maison, l'endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Mais trop de fantômes hantaient les murs à présent et il ne faisait pas allusion à Nick-quasi-sans-tête et à ses compagnons semi-invisibles.

Mais Square Grimmaurd était-il vraiment mieux ?

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA : Vous aussi vous en avez assez que Harry et Severus se croisent constamment sans aucune réelle discussion ? <strong>

**Votre petit(e) ami(e) possède le même QI que Ron Weasley ? **

**Alors venez témoigner dans notre prochain numéro de… heu, je m'égare il me semble !**

**Plus sérieusement : Attention, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est : The face to face Harry/Severus ! pour le meilleur… ou pour le pire !**

**Ps : Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires, ni même indispensables… mais ça fait super plaisir ! :-) alors…tites reviews ?**


	5. Discussion et dérapage

**Coucou chers vous tous !**

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, signées et anonymes. I'm so happy ! :-) dis-je en sautant à pieds joints et en frappant des mains. (Euh, non, je n'ai pas quatre ans, pourquoi ?)**

**Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre aux questions des reviews anonymes :**

_**HBP**__ :_ Harry ne parlera pas spontanément de ses craintes… mais Severus finira bien par les découvrir d'une façon ou d'une autre (pas dans ce chapitre malheureusement mais très bientôt).

_**Constance **_**:** Concernant la publication, je postais un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à présent, mais ça risque de changer un peu à partir de Janvier (reprise du taf, Hélas !) Mais j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre plus de deux semaines en tout cas.

**2ème NA avec comme fond sonore, le début de The Eye of the Tiger (mais si, la chanson de Rocky !) : Chose promise, chose due ! Et oui chers Lecteurs et Lectrices, apprentis sorciers et amateurs de barbe-à-papa, ─ _hein ?_ ─ Euh, enfin bref ! En exclusivité dans ce chapitre, pour vous et rien que pour vous, la confrontation Harry/Severus… et il risque bien d'y avoir un KO à la fin ! Je n'en dis pas plus…**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion et dérapage<strong>

**.**

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici ? Par tous les enchanteurs. Mais. Qu'est-ce. Qu'il. Fichait. Ici ?

Severus Snape faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, ─ _non, dans LA chambre_ ─ qu'il devait occuper 12 Square Grimmaurd jusqu'à son suicide, ce qui ne serait certainement pas tarder.

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il était arrivé dans l'ancien quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix et quatre heures qu'il était cloîtré dans cette chambre à ruminer, à jurer, et à maudire toutes les personnes responsables de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Ah ! Directeur ! » fit une voix enjouée derrière lui. « C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous voir dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ! »

« Cessez de m'appeler ainsi. Je ne suis plus directeur. » lui ordonna sèchement Severus, sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers le portait de Phineas Nigellus Black.

« Et c'est bien dommage si vous voulez mon avis ! » soupira Phineas, sans même se formaliser du ton employé. « Vous au moins, vous saviez comment diriger cette école. En plus, je m'ennuie terriblement depuis votre départ, votre remplaçante n'a pas du tout votre sens de l'humour. »

Severus ne se fatigua pas à faire remarquer à son envahissant interlocuteur que _Snape_ et _Humour_ étaient bigrement incompatibles et il demanda, de plus en plus exaspéré :

« Il y a-t-il une raison valable pour que vous m'importuniez de la sorte, Black ? »

« Oh, non. Je passais juste dans le coin. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps. » répondit le concerné, tout sourire, mais sans pour autant bouger du cadre.

« Et bien… au revoir. » déclara le maître des potions en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

Cette formule de politesse résonnait amplement comme un ordre, mais soit Black était dur à la détente soit… il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Au fait ! Comment se porte notre cher ami, Harry Potter ? Vous saviez que mon arrière-arrière petit-fils, lui avait légué la maison ? C'est comme s'il faisait partie de la famille à présent. Je regrette juste ses…fréquentations, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! » dit-il d'un air condescendant.

Bien que l'ancien Serpentard ait largement contribué à la défaite de Voldemort, il affichait toujours un certain mépris envers les Sang-de-bourbe ou ceux qu'il considérait comme des Traîtres-à-leur-sang.

Severus se massa les tempes, véritablement excédé. Qui aurait cru que les morts étaient beaucoup plus pénibles que les vivants ! Il dut faire un effort considérable pour garder son self-control et demander poliment au portrait :

« Foutez-moi le camp, Black ! J'en ai assez de vous voir, espèce de vieux serpent ! DEHORS ! »

« Bon ! Et bien je vous laisse mon cher ami ! » s'exclama joyeusement Phineas, apparemment indifférent aux insultes de "_son ami_". « Avant que je ne m'en aille, auriez-vous un message pour Albus, à tout hasard ? »

« Certainement pas ! » dit amèrement Severus, avant de faire face au sorcier dans son cadre, une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. « Attendez... si, j'en ai un. Dites-lui que si j'avais su, je lui aurais lancé le Doloris avant de le tuer ce soir là dans la tour d'astronomie ! Ou mieux, j'aurais dû laisser cette chère Bella jouer un peu avec lui ! » pesta-t-il, le visage dur et la mâchoire serrée.

Toute personne sensée se serait sans doute éclipsée discrètement pour échapper aux foudres de Severus Snape à ce moment-là. Pourtant, Phineas Black… éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Vous voyez ! Toujours le mot pour rire, Directeur ! Ah, qu'est-ce que ça me manque ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saluerai évidemment Dumbledore pour vous ! » s'esclaffa Black tout en disparaissant du cadre.

La bouche ouverte, Severus lança un regard dépité au tableau vide avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Bon, réfléchissons. Comment procéder ? Une corde ? Un poison ? Un auto Avada-kedavra ? Peu importe ! Tous les moyens, même les plus douloureux, seraient bons pour échapper à cet enfer.

OOOOO

Harry s'aspergea le visage avant de retourner affronter les divers « comment vas-tu » par-ci, « tu es sûr que ça va » par-là, ou encore le traditionnel « tu as l'air fatigué mon chéri, tu devrais aller te reposer. » A ce rythme, il allait finir par exploser et les envoyer tous se faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

Lorsqu'il parvint au salon, il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Sur le sofa, Ron, Hermione et Ginny discutaient à voix basse et il se douta être le sujet de leur passionnante conversation.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement sur la défensive.

Le trio échangea un regard embarrassé.

« Oh, rien d'intéressant... » lui répondit Ron en haussant innocemment les épaules. Mais son visage avait étrangement rougi, comme toutes les fois où il se sentait gêné. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger. » dit Harry, froidement.

« Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Viens, assieds-toi.» s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

Harry se joignit finalement à eux, plus par méfiance que par plaisir. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils ne parlent pas de lui dans son dos.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit la même maison qu'il y a deux ans ! » commença Ginny en jetant un regard appréciateur autour d'elle.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'Harry avait offert le médaillon de Regulus Black au vieil elfe, celui-ci avait radicalement changé de camp, allant même jusqu'à participer à la bataille contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. A présent, il se pliait en quatre pour satisfaire son maître et ses invités. Il se montrait respectueux, la maison était impeccable, les repas étaient un délice.

« Comment as-tu fait pour que Kreattur te sois aussi dévoué, alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il rêvait d'appartenir à cette garce de Bellatrix ? » poursuivit la jeune rouquine.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Ron. J'en ai assez de raconter sans cesse les mêmes choses stupides. » répondit sèchement Harry, avec un soupir exaspéré.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Les yeux de Ginny s'embuèrent de larmes qu'elle tenta malgré tout de refouler, tandis que Ron ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson. Hermione, quant à elle, triturait nerveusement ses mains.

Le Survivant se mordit la langue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ? Ginny et Ron souffraient de la perte de leur frère, par sa faute qui plus est. Ils étaient bien sympas de ne pas lui en vouloir… ou de ne pas le lui montrer en face. Et voilà qu'il les agressait et leur causait encore plus de peine. Il se dégoûtait !

« Je…je suis désolé. Sincèrement. » dit-il, embarrassé et honteux.

« Ce n'est rien. » murmurra Ginny en fixant ses pieds.

« Et si on faisait une partie d'échecs ? » lança Ron comme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je suis fatigué alors… je crois que je vais aller me coucher, d'accord. » fit Harry à voix basse.

Déconfit, il entendit à peine ses amis qui tentaient désespérément de le rappeler. Il se sentait épuisé, mais pas physiquement. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers lorsqu'il tomba sur une scène qui ne fit que renforcer sa culpabilité : Molly Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Dès qu'elle remarqua la présence du jeune homme, elle essuya pourtant ses larmes et lui demanda en souriant :

« Harry, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer. »

OOOOO

Harry se réveilla une fois de plus, les yeux hantés, la respiration saccadée et une boule au fond de sa gorge qui menaçait de l'étouffer à chaque instant.

Il avait de nouveau revu l'explosion qui avait tué Fred, l'éclair vert qui lui avait enlevé Hedwige. Il avait vu Maugrey et Dumbledore tomber tous deux dans une chute vertigineuse. Dobby le regardait de ses grands yeux avant de mourir et Teddy appelait désespérément ses parents…

Heureusement pour lui, le silencio qu'il s'était jeté avant de s'endormir avait étouffé ses hurlements. Il n'avait réveillé personne. Il n'aurait pas supporté que Molly Weasley le réconforte alors que c'était elle qui avait perdu un enfant. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en compagnie de sa famille de cœur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui ronflait dans le lit voisin. Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre, en direction de la cuisine. Une tisane lui ferait sans doute du bien ou mieux : un Oubliette pour effacer de sa mémoire toutes les atrocités qui y étaient gravées !

La cuisine était plongée dans le noir, silencieuse. S'aidant d'un faible lumos, Harry prit une tasse et s'apprêtait à faire bouillir de l'eau quand le raclement d'une gorge le fit sursauter.

La pièce s'éclaira brusquement. Severus Snape était assis au bout de la table, une tasse entre ses mains et une théière face à lui.

« Je… je ne vous avais pas vu, monsieur. » bafouilla Harry, surpris et totalement paniqué de se retrouver seul à seul face au sorcier. « Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, euh, seulement faire un peu de thé. »

Severus observa sombrement le garçon avant de pousser un soupir résigné. Au lieu de le chasser sans autre forme de procès, il désigna la chaise en face de lui. Puis, d'un geste, il répara la tasse que le garçon avait lâchée sur le coup et qui s'était brisée par terre.

Le liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge fit du bien à Harry. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées dans un silence quasi-religieux. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, redoutant ce que l'autre pourrait bien dire.

« Euh… comment allez-vous depuis… enfin depuis ? » dit finalement Harry en désignant maladroitement le cou du maître des potions.

« Bien. Je vous remercie, Potter. Les larmes de Phénix ont un pouvoir de guérison extraordinaire… Mais vous le saviez sans doute déjà depuis votre deuxième année, je crois ? »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter cette dernière phrase d'un ton narquois et légèrement accusateur. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où le stupide garçon s'était mis inutilement en danger, et plus particulièrement celle où il avait affronté un Basilic dans la Chambre des secrets. Un Basilic ! Il aurait pu mourir cet idiot, sans l'intervention de Fumseck !

« Et vous-même ? Comment allez-vous ? » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter d'un ton plus neutre lorsqu'il remarqua l'embarras de son interlocuteur.

« Bien. Très bien, merci. » répondit vivement Harry. Un peu trop vivement même.

Severus jeta un regard suspicieux au jeune homme. Il semblait épuisé et des cernes venaient confirmer des nuits agitées.

« Cette tisane au tilleul est excellente ! » fit Harry, comme pour changer de sujet. « C'est quoi votre recette ? »

Severus regarda le garçon d'un air goguenard avant de répondre avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

« Des feuilles de tilleul et de l'eau chaude. »

« Oh ! hum, excellent, vraiment. » Harry se mordit la langue en se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question. Mais le calme olympien de l'homme assis face à lui le stressait au plus au point.

De vieux journaux trainant sur la table affichaient tous en première page, ─ à présent que la censure était levée, ─ les divers exploits d'Harry Potter au cours de cette année de terreur. Severus y jeta un coup d'œil avant de dire :

« Bien que je doute que vous ayez agi de manière réfléchie et je suis sûr que vous avez eu, pas qu'une fois, une chance insolente, je dois avouer que vous vous êtes… remarquablement bien débrouillé, notamment au Ministère et à Gringotts. » reconnu Snape avec une légère grimace.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Snape lui faisait un compliment… même si ça avait eu l'air de lui écorcher la bouche.

En vérité, chaque fois que Severus avait pris connaissance de l'une des extraordinaires aventures de Potter et de ses amis, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller tuer lui-même le garçon. Etait-il donc suicidaire ou totalement stupide ? Et Dumbledore qui avait toujours refusé de lui expliquer en quoi consistait la mission du gamin.

Mais après que son rythme cardiaque ait retrouvé un rythme normal _et après avoir maudit le garçon sur 36 générations !_ il avait dû avouer que Potter ne se débrouillait pas si mal, puisqu'il s'en sortait à chaque fois sain et sauf tandis que le Lord écumait de rage.

« Et votre combat contre le Seigneur des ténèbres était plutôt… impressionnant. » ajouta-t-il en avalant tout de suite après plusieurs gorgées de son thé.

Peut-être essayait-il de s'étouffer avec le liquide, pensa Harry.

« Euh, merci. Mais vous avez raison. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Et je n'aurai jamais réussi sans l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. » assura-t-il. « Et puis, vous m'avez énormément aidé vous aussi. Sans vous, je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est… merci pour tout. » ajouta-t-il, fasciné par les motifs inexistants de sa tasse.

« Inutile de me remercier. Je n'ai fais que mon travail, Potter. » lui répondit le plus âgé d'une voix blanche. Il avait tout de même légèrement remué sur sa chaise.

« Hum, et bien, merci quand même. » murmura Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de changer rapidement de conversation :

« Alors, quels sont vos projets maintenant que la guerre a pris fin ? »

« Mes projets ? Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, en fait. »

Lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, il avait bien entendu des projets, des rêves : obtenir ses aspics, devenir Auror, et pourquoi pas épouser Ginny…

Mais n'était-ce pas un moyen de se raccrocher à la vie alors que celle-ci était justement en péril ? Penser à un avenir pour ne pas succomber à la réalité du présent, pour trouver la force d'avancer chaque jour…N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait ?

A présent, penser à _son_ avenir était plus problématique. Il ne savait même plus s'il aurait la force de poursuivre des études. Il avait toujours espéré survivre à la guerre… mais il n'y avait jamais réellement cru.

« Vous avez du temps pour cela. » affirma l'ex-espion. « Avec votre statut de Sauveur et vos compétences, toutes les portes vous seront ouvertes… à vous de faire les bons choix. »

Harry hésita à se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait une conversation civilisée avec Snape ! L'homme lui avait parlé de sa célébrité et de ses potentiels avantages sans aucun mépris ou sarcasme et sa dernière phrase ressemblait fortement à un conseil.

« Peut-être pas toutes les portes. » dit Harry avec un léger sourire. Il poursuivit devant le regard interrogateur de Snape. « Je pense que je peux faire une croix sur une carrière à Gringotts. Je suis sûr que les Gobelins m'en veulent toujours d'être parvenu à les cambrioler et d'avoir détruit une bonne partie de leur bâtiment ! »

« Sans compter que vous leur devez un dragon » souligna Severus, pince-sans-rire.

Harry se permit un léger rire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, il se sentait détendu. Que Snape soit à l'origine de cet état d'esprit était plutôt déroutant mais pas dérangeant. Il voulait vraiment que ses relations s'améliorent avec celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de sa mère.

« Et vous alors ? Quels sont vos projets ? Vous continuerez à enseigner à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

Severus bu lentement une gorgée de sa tisane avant de répondre.

« A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi moi non plus. »

Il n'aurait jamais avoué à Potter qu'il était un peu perdu.

Pendant 17 ans, il avait toujours su quel était son rôle dans la guerre. Dumbledore lui avait offert le poste d'enseignant sachant à l'avance que cette place serait propice pour sa carrière d'agent double et pour tenir sa promesse de protéger le fils de Lily. Il s'y était senti chez lui.

Mais maintenant, y avait-il toujours sa place ? Qu'était-il sensé faire alors que la guerre était finie, que Potter n'avait plus besoin de sa protection ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas prévu de survivre à cette guerre.

Un silence apaisant s'installa pendant quelques minutes.

« Je n'ai rien dit. A personne. » murmura enfin Harry. Il trouva inutile de révéler qu'Hermione avait une fois de plus deviné ce qui avait échappé aux autres.

Perspicace, Snape hocha la tête à la fois reconnaissant du silence du garçon mais embarrassé de devoir finalement affronter le sujet avec lui.

Mais il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter ou reporter indéfiniment la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec son ancien élève. Il inspira un bon coup mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Harry le devança de nouveau.

« Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. » commença-t-il doucement. « Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas vous avoir fait confiance. D'avoir cru, en dépit de tout ce que me disait Dumbledore, que vous étiez un traître, du côté de Vol… euh, de Vous-savez-qui. » se rattrapa-t-il, se souvenant de la colère de l'ancien Mangemort chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom du mage noir.

« Je ne savais pas… si j'avais su, j'aurais été moins stupide… » continua-t-il de plus en plus expansif. « Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été si agressif envers vous. D'avoir cherché à vous tenir tête constamment. De vous avoir traité de lâche. D'avoir regardé dans la Pensine en cinquième année… Je comprends mieux à présent. Mon père n'a pas été très sympa envers vous, je regrette profondément… »

« Potter ! » fit Snape d'une voix sourde et menaçante.

Mais Harry ne dut pas percevoir l'avertissement dans le ton de son professeur puisqu'il enchaîna.

« … comment ses amis et lui ont agi ce jour-là. Ils étaient jeunes, ce n'est pas une raison, je sais bien…ils n'auraient pas dû. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas tout gâché entre _elle_ et vous. »

Harry avait ajouté la dernière phrase d'une voix basse mais Snape avait parfaitement entendu et comprit de _qui_ et de _quoi_ le garçon faisait allusion, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver davantage.

« Assez Potter. » dit-il, tentant de maîtriser sa voix, les doigts crispés sur sa tasse.

Mais Harry ne se rendait même plus compte des mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son professeur et encore moins de la sienne. C'était comme si cette dernière exprimait spontanément et à voix haute ses pensées.

« Et je suis désolé d'être là, à sa place. Vous aviez tout fait pour la protéger et si je n'avais été là…»

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurla brusquement Severus, frappant le poing sur la table.

Le Survivant se figea, surpris et légèrement effrayé par ce soudain changement d'attitude. Snape s'était à présent levé et le regardait avec dégoût et rage.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Potter ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, ni de vos pitoyables excuses ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Malgré le choc, Harry tenta vainement de faire comprendre à Snape qu'il se méprenait, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa aucune chance.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot, Potter, un idiot ! Vous croyez toujours être le centre du monde, comme votre père ! Le parfait petit héros apte à donner des leçons de morale… si vous saviez à quel point je vous hais ! »

« Vous… vous vous trompez… Je vous assure que je n'ai jamais cherché… » bredouilla un Harry tremblotant, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Si seulement _elle_ s'était écartée. Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'_elle_ se sacrifie pour vous alors que vous n'en valez vraiment pas la peine ? » cracha Severus d'un ton venimeux.

Snape s'arrêta soudain, son visage exprimant, cette fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la confusion.

« Potter, je… je ne voulais pas…» dit-il lentement en essayant de reprendre un ton plus modéré.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprend professeur. Je suis désolé » dit Harry d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion et le regard totalement vide. « Bonne nuit. »

Et il sortit des cuisines tel un automate.

De longues secondes passèrent et Severus avait toujours le regard fixé sur la porte où était sorti un Harry Potter totalement défait. De rage, il balança sa tasse vide contre un mur en maudissant pour la énième fois Dumbledore et ses idées de génie.

OOOOO

Harry s'aidait des murs pour avancer, ses genoux menaçant de se dérober à chaque seconde. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il avait l'impression que la boule dans sa gorge avait grossi.

Snape avait frappé là où ça faisait mal, et le jeune homme se demanda depuis quand il était aussi touché par les paroles de son professeur autrefois si détesté.

Sans soute parce que celui-ci avait dit la vérité. Comment Harry aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Et comment avait-il pu croire que Snape pourrait lui pardonner ? A cause de lui, il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde et il avait été obligé de le protéger, lui, alors qu'il le détestait du plus profond de son être.

Pour la première fois depuis sept ans, Harry était d'accord avec son professeur. Il aurait dû mourir à la place de Lily. Il n'aurait pas dû survivre, une fois de plus, dans la forêt interdite quand Voldemort lui avait lancé l'Avada-kedavra… ou mieux : il n'aurait pas dû se réveiller après avoir défait le mage noir.

Si seulement il pouvait échanger sa place avec tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la victoire, tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Il était si fatigué…

Lorsqu' Harry s'endormit vaincu par l'épuisement, les paroles de Snape résonnaient encore à ses oreilles et le sang et les cris promettaient de peupler à nouveau ses rêves jusqu'au petit jour.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>NA (encore) : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de ce face à face (qui avait pourtant bien commencé !) Mais je tiens à vous rassurer qu'en dépit des apparences, il s'agit bien d'une mentor-fic avec bien évidemment notre Sev international dans le rôle du mentor, (même si c'est mal barré pour le moment :- \ ) Au fait, une idée du pourquoi notre Sevichou a réagit de façon si virulente ?<strong>

**J'ai également le regret de vous informer que je ne posterai pas le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir atteint les 100 reviews ! ... Mais nan, j'plaisante ! Hum, quoique… ( Rire sadique de l'auteur)**

**Plus sérieusement, je pars en vacances (Alléluia, hip hip hip hourra !) et je laisse mon ami internet derrière moi, donc je serai de retour en janvier, ─ oh my God 2012 ! ─ et j'espère vous retrouver aux prochains chapitres!**

**De ce fait, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de _Très Joyeuses Fêtes de Fin d'Année__ !_ **

**Big kiss**

**Ps : C'est bientôt Noël et j'ai été très très sage ( :- hum, hum), alors pitite review ? O:-) (grand sourire d'ange)**


	6. Il n'y a pas qu'au bal qu'on porte un

**Coucou chers vous tous !**

**Je suis très contente de vous retrouver après cette petite interruption. **

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012 ! J'espère que j'aurai le temps de finir ma fic avant la fin du monde ! -) **

**Au risque de me répéter, je remercie tous les lecteurs et tous les reviewers. C'est super d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit.**

**J'arrête de blablater… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Il n'y a pas qu'au bal qu'on porte des masques…<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Severus Snape n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait pas cessé de cogiter sur ce qui c'était passé avec Potter.

Il avait eu du mal à dormir lui aussi, c'est pour cela qu'il s'était réfugié aux cuisines. Le visage accusateur de Lily le tourmentait. Dumbledore semblait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir protégé suffisamment son école, comme il le lui avait demandé. Il s'était fait du thé, espérant que ça calmerait ses nerfs. Et puis, Potter avait débarqué et ils avaient parlé.

Mais comment la discussion avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de sympathiser avec le garçon _ça, c'était hors de question !_ mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu de lui dire toutes ces affreuses choses, il ne le pensait même pas. Plus maintenant.

Pour être franc, il avait peut être souhaité de tout son cœur que Lily s'écarte, il y a 16 ans de cela. Qu'elle protège sa vie au lieu de celle du fils de James Potter. Il savait que c'était horrible, mais à l'époque, il ne voyait pas où était le mal. Rien n'était plus important que Lily.

Mais après cette nuit fatidique où il l'avait perdue, depuis qu'il s'était juré de protéger son fils en sa mémoire, il avait accusé le garçon de toutes sortes de choses mais jamais il ne lui avait reproché le fait d'avoir survécu et d'être là, à la place de la jeune femme.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait détesté cet enfant, qu'il avait profité de son statut de professeur pour se montrer partial et ridiculiser Potter autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais lequel ? Le père ou le fils ?

La conversation avait pourtant bien commencé, se souvint-il. Mis à part que le garçon l'avait remercié. De quoi? D'avoir tué ses parents et Dumbledore sous ses yeux? De l'avoir martyrisé durant toute sa scolarité afin de se venger du souvenir de Potter senior ? D'avoir commis des actes aussi horribles les uns que les autres afin de protéger sa positon d'espion auprès de Voldemort ?

Et ensuite, cet idiot avait présenté des excuses sur des choses dont il n'était même pas responsable et le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu l'air sincère. Mais Severus ne méritait pas ses excuses. Il n'était pas une victime. Il n'avait pas les mains blanches.

C'est lui qui avait commis erreur sur erreur. _Lui_ qui avait brisé son amitié avec Lily. _Lui_ qui avait rapporté cette maudite prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Lui_ qui avait provoqué la mort des parents d'Harry et qui avait gâché son enfance et sa vie.

Potter n'avait-il pas compris tout cela ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas hurlé dessus, le traitant de tous les noms, le maudissant pour l'éternité au lieu de s'excuser bêtement ?

Severus n'avait pas supporté d'entendre les paroles pourtant bien intentionnées du garçon et il avait réagi de la seule façon qu'il savait faire : en mordant, en crachant et en déversant son venin. Il se rappela comment Potter était sorti de la cuisine, presque anéanti.

Et à présent il s'en voulait. Depuis quand s'en voulait-il de faire souffrir injustement le fils de Potter ? Sans doute depuis qu'il voyait aussi celui de Lily devant lui.

OOOOO

Tard dans l'après-midi, Severus entra dans le salon et fut relativement surpris de découvrir un Harry Potter souriant et bavardant gaiement avec ses amis.

Le jeune homme semblait effectivement aller bien, en dépit de quelques cernes. Rien à voir avec le garçon discret et distant des derniers jours. Severus avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau devant lui le Golden-boy dans toute sa splendeur.

Harry se leva, un sourire toujours inscrit sur son visage, et se dirigea vers une petite pièce, où traînaient sur une étagère de vieux jeux de société. Il prit un jeu de cartes et s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place quand Severus, qui l'avait suivi, le retint.

« Potter. » salua-t-il sobrement.

« Oh! Bonjour professeur. » répondit Harry d'une voix détachée, presque enjouée.

« Je voulais vous dire, à propos d'hier soir... les mots ont dépassé mes pensées...» commença lentement l'ex-Mangemort.

« Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire, professeur. Ça n'a pas grande importance. » assura Harry d'un ton nonchalant.

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! » siffla froidement Severus qui semblait déjà avoir oublié ses bonnes résolutions. _ _C'est déjà assez compliqué comme cela_ _ se retint-il d'ajouter.

Les mains croisées dans son dos, il prit une longue inspiration pour reprendre, plus calmement :

« Comme je le disais, je n'aurais jamais dû dire toutes ces choses. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous traiter comme je l'ai fait. Il était tard et nous étions certainement tous deux trop fatigués pour entamer une telle discussion. C'est regrettable que les choses aient dérapé à ce point. Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit hier, c'était uniquement sur le coup de la fatigue et… de l'énervement. »

Harry, qui avait écouté poliment la longue tirade de l'homme, attendit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien fini de parler, avant de lâcher un éloquent :

« Ok ! »

Ok ? C'est tout ce que le fichu gamin avait trouvé à dire ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de l'effort que ça lui avait demandé ? Est-ce qu'il croyait que lui, Severus Snape, reconnaissait ses torts tous les jours, et devant un Potter qui plus est ?

Severus détailla le jeune homme quelques secondes d'un air suspect, avant de demander, bien malgré lui :

« Vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? »

« Parfaitement bien, Monsieur. Merci. » dit Harry, un sourire innocent sur son visage. « Euh, je peux y aller maintenant? »

Severus hésita une demi-seconde avant d'acquiescer, convaincu de se faire des idées. Il suivit du regard le jeune homme quitter la pièce.

Bien ! Il n'avait pas traumatisé le sauveur du monde sorcier finalement. Il avait eu raison quand il disait à Black que tout rebondissait sur le fils de James Potter ! ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Pourtant, en observant le garçon rire, l'air si insouciant, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de Potter, quelque chose de faux.

Il secoua la tête et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Toutes ces années d'espionnage pour le compte de l'Ordre l'avait rendu paranoïaque. Et puis, il n'était pas là pour analyser les humeurs changeantes d'un adolescent en manque d'attention. Il s'occupait de la sécurité de la maison. Rien d'autre.

Mais s'il était resté, il aurait certainement vu le sourire du Sauveur s'étioler au fur et à mesure, profitant du fait que personne ne lui prêtait attention.

**Flash back**

Harry s'était réveillé comme quelqu'un qui, après avoir fortement prié le ciel toute la nuit pour ne pas voir le jour se lever, constatait amèrement au matin que son vœu n'avait pas été exaucé et se demandait comment il ferait pour supporter une journée de plus sur cette terre.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sûr que s'il regardait dans le miroir du Risèd en ce moment même, il ne verrait plus ses parents lui sourire. Non, à la place, il y aurait surement leurs tombes... et la sienne au milieu d'elles.

Il s'était éclipsé au milieu du petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les blagues incessantes de Ron, ni de goûter les fabuleux pancakes que Kreattur avait préparés. Il voulait juste rester seul. Mais visiblement, espérer un moment de tranquillité était un luxe auquel il ne pouvait pas prétendre ici.

« Harry ! Est-ce qu'on peut te parler une minute ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour apercevoir Hermione devant lui. Ron quant à lui se tenait au seuil de la porte, comme pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite de la part de son ami.

« Je... pas maintenant, je dois...il faut que je... » répondit-il, cherchant vainement autour de lui une excuse valable pour se défiler.

« Ça ne prendra qu'une minute! » assura-t-elle. « Hum, voilà. Nous avons remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ces temps-ci... »

« C'est faux ! Je vais très bien Hermione, je t'assure. » dit Harry en se levant, déterminé à s'échapper de cette situation.

« Harry s'il te plaît ! » le stoppa la jeune femme, une main posée sur son bras. « On commence à s'inquiéter, tous. On dirait que tu nous fuis, tu refuses de parler, tu t'énerves quand on essaye, tu manges à peine... »

« Hermione… » implora-t-il, espérant à tout prix mettre un terme à une conversation qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir supporter.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, nous sommes tes amis. On ne veut pas te perdre Harry, tu comprends ?» chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Harry évita de justesse de répondre à son amie qu'ils l'avaient déjà perdu.

« Hermione a raison, Harry. J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je ne veux pas en perdre un autre. » dit Ron gravement. Le rouquin avait quitté son poste pour les rejoindre.

« Vous...vous n'allez pas me perdre, d'accord. Je suis juste fatigué. » soupira Harry.

« N'oublie pas que nous étions là, Harry. » affirma Ron. « Que nous nous sommes battu à tes côtés et que comme toi, nous avons vu mourir ceux que nous aimons. Je sais qu'au final, c'est toi et toi seul qui as dû aller affronter Voldemort, d'abord dans la forêt Interdite et plus tard, dans la grande salle... ça a dû être vraiment terrible comme épreuve. Mais c'est fini à présent et quel que soit ce qui te tracasse, nous pouvons comprendre et t'aider. »

Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Eux souffraient de la perte d'un frère, d'un ami. Lui avait l'impression d'avoir provoqué cette souffrance et la seule épreuve était de les regarder en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en parler. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils lui diraient qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, et c'était faux. Il ne voulait pas de leurs mensonges.

Harry regarda plus attentivement son ami. Celui-ci semblait soudainement plus vieux, ou plutôt plus mature. Et Harry comprit.

Après la guerre, Ron s'était montré le plus volubile, le plus gamin d'entre eux sans doute. Autrefois, c'étaient Georges et Fred qui détendaient l'atmosphère et dédramatisaient les problèmes. Mais Fred étant mort et Georges n'étant plus le même sans son jumeau, le plus jeune des frères avait pris sur lui pour redonner un peu le sourire à sa famille, quitte à cacher sa propre douleur derrière un masque de clown. Ça forçait le respect.

Et Harry pensa à Snape. L'homme portait continuellement un masque, dur et froid, qui le faisait passer pour un monstre sans cœur. Mais Harry savait que le masque se fissurait dès qu'il était question de Lily.

« Alors Harry, est-ce que tu veux en parler ? » questionna Ron devant le manque de réaction de ce dernier.

Harry regarda ses amis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Ron lui avait donné une idée. Il inspira fortement :

« Le truc c'est que… je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit fini. »

Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant d'un air théâtral mais plutôt convaincant. Il poursuivit devant le regard interrogateur de ses deux amis:

« J'ai beau me dire que Voldemort est définitivement vaincu, je m'attends toujours à ce qu'on vienne me dire que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'il a trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir encore et qu'il est de nouveau à mes trousses ! » mentit-il avec aplomb. « Alors je sais bien que ma compagnie n'est pas des plus réjouissantes et que je vous semble étrange. Mais je voulais juste me tenir prêt, au cas où. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous évitais constamment ? Tu craignais que Voldemort ressuscite et que tout recommence ? » demanda à nouveau Ron.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est idiot. » fit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait contrit.

« Non! bien sûr que non! C'est tout à fait compréhensible, tu sais. » intervint Hermione. « Tu as été confronté à Voldemort chaque année depuis tes onze ans! Tu as passé la majorité de ta vie avec un ennemi mortel à tes trousses... ça ne s'oublie pas du jour au lendemain. Mais tous les horcruxes ont été détruits, Harry. Il ne reviendra pas cette fois. »

« Et quant bien même il essaierait ce malade... » commença Ron pour être tout de suite corrigé par Hermione.

« Ce qui est tout à fait impossible ! »

« ... ce qui est tout à fait impossible » reprit le rouquin, « tu ne serais pas seul, Harry. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous. »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer mais il fit un effort pour sourire. Il s'en voulait de les tromper ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de les inquiéter ni de monopoliser leur attention. Il l'avait suffisamment fait durant leurs sept années d'amitié.

Alors, il ferait semblant de se rapprocher d'eux, il ferait semblant d'aller mieux au fur et à mesure, pour être crédible et il leur mentirait.

Le trio d'or était à nouveau réuni, bavardant de tout et de rien. Harry éclatait de rire aux moments appropriés, son masque parfaitement en place.

**Fin du flash back.**

OOOOO

Le dîner fut particulièrement éprouvant pour Harry. Il y avait plus de monde, _Snape était heureusement absent, il ne mangeait jamais avec eux et évitait le plus possible leur présence_ ce qui demandait plus d'effort de sa part pour sourire, participer aux conversations et tenter d'avaler la nourriture coincée dans sa gorge.

Surtout qu'il avait manqué de faire un infarctus une heure auparavant, quand il s'était retrouvé seul dans un couloir mal éclairé. Il avait entendu du bruit derrière lui et s'était retourné pour tomber nez à nez sur Fred. Ce n'est que lorsque le supposé mort fut tout près qu'il avait remarqué qu'il lui manquait une oreille.

« Georges ! » avait t-il soupiré, une main sur son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle.

« Ça va Harry ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête. » avait dit ce dernier. « Je sais que je ne suis plus d'une beauté sensationnelle avec mon oreille manquante, mais je suis toujours mieux que Ron, non ? »

Harry s'était forcé à sourire pour pallier son absence de réponse verbale. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler sans trembler ou sans éclater en sanglots.

Georges avait changé depuis la mort de son frère, ce qui était normal. Il plaisantait de temps à autre mais sans pour autant rire vraiment. Mais tout comme le reste de sa famille, il tentait de surmonter se peine.

Harry fut ramené au présent lorsqu'il entendit Hermione qui lui glissait à l'oreille :

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas Mione, ça va aller. Et puis, Ron a besoin de toi. »

Après le dîner, toute la famille Weasley et Hermione se rendaient sur la tombe de Fred, justement. Il avait été jugé plus prudent qu'Harry reste au Square... avec Snape.

Harry était soulagé de ne pas aller au cimetière. Là-bas, son masque n'aurait jamais tenu. Mais ça ne l'enchantait guère de rester cloîtré dans cette grande maison avec pour compagnie un homme qui le détestait au plus haut point.

Le sorcier lui avait présenté plus ou moins des excuses au sujet de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Harry ignorait pourquoi car ce n'était pas le style de l'ex-Mangemort, mais il n'irait certainement pas lui demander des explications. Mieux valait l'éviter le plus possible et le jeune homme ne comptait pas mettre le nez hors de sa chambre de toute la soirée. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas très bien.

« Au fait, est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de parler au professeur Snape depuis ton réveil ? » chuchota Hermione.

En parlant du loup!

« Hum? Euh, mouais, juste quelques mots. » répondit négligemment Harry, la bouche pleine.

« Et alors? » insista-elle, légèrement exaspérée par le manque de détails.

« Alors rien Hermione ! Il me déteste toujours autant. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Oh! » fit-elle d'un air visiblement déçu. « J'avais espéré qu'à présent que tu sais et qu'il sait que tu sais, et bien... que les choses auraient changé. »

« Alors _saches _ma chère Hermione, » taquina-t-il, « qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Snape et Potter se détestant cordialement jusqu'à la fin des temps en fait partie. »

Il avait pouffé de rire pour montrer à son amie que ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer, en réalité.

OOOOO

Harry bougeait dans tous les sens sur son lit. Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Après s'être débattu plusieurs minutes avec ses couvertures, il se réveilla finalement, ses vêtements trempés de sueur.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais le rafraîchir. Tout semblait paisible aux alentours alors que pas plus tard qu'une semaine, le chaos régnait sur l'Angleterre.

Il était assez tard à présent mais Ron et les autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Harry hésita entre se rendormir ou sortir de sa chambre au risque de tomber sur Snape. Après réflexion, une nouvelle sieste ne serait pas du luxe. Faire semblant tout au long de la journée l'avait épuisé.

Il s'apprêtait à refermer ses paupières lorsqu'il distingua une ombre familière devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas avant de s'écrier, fou de joie.

« Maman ! »

Il avait perdu la bague de Résurrection dans la Forêt Interdite. Pourtant, Lily Potter se trouvait bel et bien devant lui, en chair et en os, éclairée faiblement par un rayon de lune. Peu importe comment et pourquoi, elle était là et c'était le plus important à ses yeux.

Harry était si heureux qu'il ne remarqua pas le visage inexpressif de sa mère.

« Tu es revenue! J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je suis tellement content... » Harry s'interrompit pour observer sa mère qui ne semblait pas lui prêter attention.

Cette dernière avait les yeux rivés sur le cadre photo où James et elle dansaient à travers les feuilles d'automne, peu après leurs fiançailles.

« Maman? Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air triste. » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui. C'est parce que je suis morte, Harry... » dit-elle d'une voix neutre. « Par ta faute. »

« Qu...Quoi ? » murmura le jeune homme dont le cœur se compressa instantanément.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, Harry » ajouta-t-elle doucement comme si elle s'adressait à un petit garçon ayant cassé son jouet et tentant vainement de le dissimuler.

Elle regardait à présent son fils droit dans les yeux mais son visage n'exprimait toujours rien, comme si elle était morte de l'intérieur, comme si elle n'avait plus d'âme.

« Tu sais bien que c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes morts, ton père et moi. »

« Tu aurais dû mourir à notre place ! » ajouta une autre voix, plus dure.

Harry était déjà horrifié mais le devint encore plus quand il vit James Potter sortir à son tour de l'ombre, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

« Nous avons honte d'être tes parents. Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, tu nous as tué ! » cracha James.

Puis l'un après l'autre, Sirius, Rémus, Cédric, Colin, Dobby, Fred et tous ceux qui avaient péri lors de la guerre encerclèrent le lit d'un Harry tétanisé.

« Tu nous as _tous _tué ! » reprirent-ils en cœur.

« Je... non, s'il vous plaît... Je n'ai jamais voulu... » bafouilla Harry qui tentait désespérément de se fondre dans le mur accolé à son lit.

« Ce n'est pas Voldemort qui nous a tué. C'est toi Harry! » hurla Cédric.

« C'est de ta faute, Harry ! » siffla à son tour Sirius.

« Nous avions un fils, nous ne le verrons jamais grandir, à cause de toi ! » crièrent Rémus et Tonks.

« Maman s'il te plaît! Aide-moi! Je t'en prie, dis-leur d'arrêter ! » supplia Harry en s'adressant à sa mère qui se tenait silencieusement à l'écart des autres, ses yeux vides fixés sur le jeune homme.

Les autres continuaient d'avancer jusqu'à lui, lui reprochant leurs morts :

« Tu m'as tué Harry. C'est toi qui m'as tué ! »

« J'étais si jeune Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû mourir ! »

« Tu étais sensé nous sauver ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mourir ? »

Harry tenta de s'excuser, d'implorer leur pardon mais les accusations, dont il n'arrivait même plus à identifier les auteurs, couvraient ses faibles supplications. Ils étaient si nombreux. Ils criaient, hurlaient tous en même temps, si bien que seuls quelques mots lui parvenaient distinctement, comme des lames aiguisées qui lui lacéraient le corps.

« …ta faute! »

« …m'as tué ! »

« …si jeune ! »

Soudain, alors qu'il ne l'espérait plus, les voix se turent au même instant, laissant un silence chargé de tension. Lily s'avança finalement au grand soulagement d'Harry, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit les mots de la jeune femme résonner dans la pièce :

« Il doit payer ! » fulmina-t-elle, d'une voix déformée cette fois-ci par la haine.

Harry se mit à hurler tandis que des doigts décharnés s'agrippaient à lui.

A suivre…


	7. Les masquent tombent, se brisent et

**Coucou chers vous tous !**

**Ce chapitre, essentiellement centré sur Severus et Harry, marque un tournant majeur dans leur relation. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop mélodramatique et que ça vous plaira. A vous de juger !**

**Ci-dessous, petit extrait de « My Life » de JJ. (BO du jeu Battlefield 3). J'adore cette reprise et je trouvais que ce couplet illustrait parfaitement bien ce chapitre :**

_**Dear Lord, you took so many of my people  
>I'm just wondering why you haven't taken my life<br>What the hell am I doing right?  
>What the hell am I doing right?<strong>_

**A présent, bonne lecture…**

* * *

><p><strong>Les masques tombent, se brisent et se dévoilent<strong>

**.**

Vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise de même couleur, Severus se versa un grand verre de whisky pur-feu afin d'honorer le proverbe qui disait : _après l'effort, le réconfort !_ Et Dieu sait à quel point cette journée avait été éprouvante.

Il en avait déjà assez de cette maison. Il trouvait plus agaçant encore de tomber systématiquement sur un rouquin à chacun de ses pas. Il en était même arrivé à se demander ce qui pouvait être le plus pénible : la compagnie des Weasley ou bien celle des Mangemorts ? Sincèrement, le match était serré ! Et combien de temps allait-il devoir obéir à Dumbledore et rester prisonnier de cette maudite demeure ? A cette question, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Black. Non mais quelle ironie ! Il avait pris un malin plaisir à railler son ennemi d'enfance sur son inactivité et sur sa "cachette" et voilà qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation à présent. Cette comparaison le fit frémir de dégoût.

L'ex-espion leva le verre qu'il n'avait toujours pas bu et pris le temps de contempler longuement le liquide ambré, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Au moins ce soir, il était tranquille et rien ne pourrait troubler cet instant de paix. Il porta le verre à sa bouche lorsqu'un hurlement retentit, en provenance de la chambre du garçon.

Severus s'y précipita, baguette à la main, et ouvrit la porte sans aucune délicatesse, prêt à avada-kedavrariser l'intrus sur le champ, fan ou pas cette fois-ci.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il après avoir éclairé la pièce.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter, évitant ainsi un éclair rouge.

Potter était acculé dans un coin de la chambre, visiblement mort de peur. Un miroir était brisé, des meubles renversés, de la fumée sortait même d'un fauteuil ou plutôt de ce qui en restait. Un véritable champ de bataille! Des Petrificus et des Stupéfix proférés par le garçon volaient à travers la pièce, sans sembler toucher leur cible.

« Hominum revelio ! » lança rapidement Severus, incertain quant à ce à quoi il avait affaire.

Mais rien. Pas d'ennemis cachés ou invisibles. La pièce était bel et bien vide et Potter continuait à hurler et à lancer des sorts à l'aveuglette.

« Mais bon sang, à quoi jouez-vous, Potter ? » aboya Severus, furieux de s'être déplacé pour une fausse alerte.

Pour toute réponse, un nouvel éclair frôla l'ex-Mangemort. A ce rythme, le garçon allait finir par les tuer tous les deux. Severus se décida à stopper cette comédie qui ne l'amusait pas du tout en commençant par désarmer, à l'aide d'un Expelliarmus, l'insupportable gamin. Ensuite, il le découperait en morceaux !

Sans son moyen de défense, Harry hurla de plus bel. Il se laissa glisser au sol, gémissant et protégeant son visage de ses mains. Il semblait lutter contre des ennemis fictifs et les suppliait de lui pardonner.

« Vous vous croyez drôle, Potter ? Arrêtez-ça, immédiatement ! » ordonna Severus d'un ton froid et dur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Harry hurla de nouveau lorsque, emprisonné dans son hallucination, il sentit une main squelettique l'attraper.

« Je vous ai dit de cesser ça, Potter ! Vous êtes tout à fait ridicule maintenant ! » Mais cette fois, il y avait une légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix de l'homme.

Prenant conscience que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, Severus s'avança rapidement et tenta de relever Harry qui se débâtit en criant de plus bel. Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres, sa respiration était saccadée, une sueur froide parcourait son corps. Severus ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Le garçon était légèrement chaud mais certainement pas au point de provoquer un tel délire. C'était surement autre chose.

« Potter, calmez-vous et regardez-moi ! C'est moi, Snape, regardez-moi ! » cria-t-il vainement pour se faire entendre du garçon.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… tout est de ma faute, suis désolé… » gémit Harry sans toutefois relever la tête.

Severus le força à le regarder et, grâce à ses talents de legilimens, il put enfin voir à travers les yeux terrorisés du garçon. Il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il entra dans son esprit.

Harry était encerclé par des espèces d'inferi qui l'agrippaient, le griffaient, le torturaient. Parmi eux, il reconnu certains visages. Toutes des victimes innocentes de Voldemort, dont… Lily. Ce n'était plus la belle et douce jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux, mais une immonde créature décharnée, les yeux emplis de haine et éjectés de sang qui répétait d'une voix cruelle, tout comme les autres :

« Tu m'as tué. Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place, tu nous as tous tué ! »

« Harry… » murmura Severus, à la fois choqué par cette vision d'horreur et ébranlé par ce que ressentait le garçon en cet instant.

Il connaissait le Survivant, le Golden boy, l'Elu, le Sauveur… Mais il n'avait jamais vu Harry Potter aussi vulnérable, aussi anéanti.

« S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas avec eux... dites-leur que je suis désolé... je suis tellement désolé… » suppliait inlassablement Harry, agrippé désespérément à la chemise du plus âgé.

« Potter, écoutez-moi ! Ce n'est pas réel, vous m'entendez ? Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Ils ne sont pas là. Vous êtes en sécurité. » assura fermement le maître des potions, ses deux mains encadrant le visage d'Harry pour capter toute son attention.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas convaincu. La fréquence de son pouls en témoignait. Le garçon était en tachycardie et hyperventilait. La situation commençait à devenir critique.

Alors sans réfléchir, Severus lança un « Protego » sur Harry et lui. Il ne servait à rien de tenter de convaincre le jeune homme alors autant entrer dans son jeu macabre pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

« Voilà, ils ne peuvent plus nous atteindre. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix catégorique et en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. « On va sortir d'ici et ils ne pourront pas nous suivre ni nous faire du mal, c'est compris ? »

Harry jeta un regard affolé autour de lui. Les cadavres se tenaient à un mètre de distance, incapables de les atteindre davantage. Le jeune homme acquiesça et se laissa entraîner par son professeur hors de la chambre. Les cadavres s'écartaient sur leur chemin, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours nous échapper, Harry ! On te retrouvera… et tu devras payer ! » fut la dernière phrase qu'il entendit avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Arrivés dans la chambre de Snape, Harry se laissa choir par terre. Genoux et mains au sol, il semblait désespérément chercher l'air qui apparemment lui refusait ses faveurs.

« Je… peux plus … respirer ! » haleta-t-il, pris de panique. Son visage reflétait la douleur et la peur.

« Bien sûr que si, Potter. Vous devez simplement vous calmer et respirer normalement! »

Le ton aurait dû être autoritaire, rassurant, mais Severus ne parvint pas à cacher la nervosité qui en émanait. Ils étaient seuls, Harry continuait de suffoquer et la vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider et le calmer. Il n'était pas Mme Pomfresch ou Molly Weasley ! Severus se sentait tout simplement impuissant et il détestait cette sensation.

L'image de Lily, sa Lily, lui revint en force en mémoire. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Il l'avait perdue. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire.

Severus s'assit alors par terre, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes bien droites. Il plaça Harry entre celles-ci, de manière à ce que le dos du jeune homme repose sur son torse. Il posa sa main sur le buste du garçon comme s'il cherchait à ne plus faire qu'un avec lui, comme s'il voulait faire correspondre leurs deux respirations, tandis que l'autre main tenait fermement le bras du jeune homme.

Il commença doucement à parler à l'oreille du garçon, même si pour l'instant Harry était bien plus concentré sur l'air qui lui faisait défaut plutôt que sur les mots qui ne semblaient avoir aucun sens pour lui. Ses bras avaient pris appui sur chacune des jambes de Severus et ses doigts serraient de toutes ses forces le tissu noir du pantalon, comme pour extérioriser sa souffrance et sa peur. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et laborieusement.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, les doigts d'Harry commencèrent à se décrisper. Il ne comprenait toujours rien aux murmures continus, mais la voix profondément calme et la respiration lente de l'homme l'apaisaient. Il se sentait en sécurité.

« …couper la racine de façon à en extraire le jus. Ajoutez ce dernier au fur et à mesure et laissez bouillir en remuant six fois dans le sens d'une aiguille d'une montre… » continuait sans relâche Severus, d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser quelqu'un, il n'était pas doué pour ça. D'habitude, il faisait tout le contraire que ce soit à Poudlard ou aux assemblées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors en désespoir de cause, il avait fait la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait : réciter la préparation d'une potion ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas les mots qui comptaient.

Une demi-heure après, Harry avait retrouvé une respiration quasi normale. Severus se dégagea doucement, laissant un Harry encore bouleversé se recroqueviller sur le sol et poser sa tête sur le rebord du lit. Severus revint s'agenouiller près du garçon et lui fit boire plusieurs potions. Il épongea ensuite son visage moite de sueur à l'aide d'un gant humide et l'enveloppa dans une couverture pour qu'il cesse de trembler. Les gestes du professeur étaient à nouveau automatiques, professionnels. L'homme avait retrouvé toute la maîtrise de soi.

Harry se laissa faire tout ce temps. Il avait repris contact avec la réalité mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester bloqué sur ce qu'il avait vu. Ça avait eu l'air si réel. Il avait été véritablement terrifié. Pourtant, il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas pleurer et laisser ses émotions le submerger. Il ne devait pas craquer. S'il versait ne serait-ce qu'une larme, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter.

Il n'avait pas honte de se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse, surtout devant son ancien professeur honni et ennemi. Il était trop vidé pour cela. La seule chose dont il avait conscience, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas que son masque qui était brisé. Lui aussi l'était.

Severus s'assit sur une chaise à proximité du jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il avait également retrouvé un visage impassible mais ses yeux étaient moins froids qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, refoulant les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » parvint-il enfin à dire à voix basse.

« Inutile de vous excuser, Potter. Vous avez eu une violente hallucination due au stress, ce qui a provoqué une crise de panique. » expliqua le plus âgé. Severus hésita une seconde avant de poursuivre. « C'est assez courant après un traumatisme… »

« Je ne suis pas traumatisé ! » s'écria brusquement Harry. « Je vais bien ».

« Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu, Potter. » répondit Severus d'une voix blanche.

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

« Je vais bien » répéta-t-il pitoyablement plus pour lui-même, comme s'il cherchait à s'auto-persuader.

« Vous avez souvent ce genre d'angoisse ? » interrogea Severus.

Harry pensa aux terribles cauchemars qui le réveillaient pratiquement toutes les nuits, à la boule qui avait élu domicile au fond de sa gorge, à la crise cardiaque à laquelle il avait échappé lorsqu'il avait confondu Georges avec Fred… Alors de nouveau, il secoua négativement la tête.

« En avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un ? » questionna de nouveau Severus, difficilement convaincu de la bonne foi du garçon.

Le silence de celui-ci parla de lui-même.

_Stupide Potter !_ pensa Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il fixa de nouveau le jeune homme prostré par terre avant de reprendre d'un ton péremptoire :

« J'ignore où vous êtes allé chercher ces absurdités, Potter, mais vous n'êtes aucunement responsable des pertes occasionnées durant la guerre, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Je… je ne veux pas parler de ça. » murmura Harry. Sa voix tremblait légèrement et sa respiration commençait à devenir erratique. Severus préféra ne pas insister… pour l'instant.

« Vous ne le direz à personne ? » demanda doucement Harry, quelques minutes après s'être calmé. L'inquiétude était malgré tout perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux de cacher votre état, Potter. » déclara Severus.

« Mais… mais je vais bien et ça ne se reproduira plus ! » garantit Harry, effrayé à l'idée de devoir affronter le regard compatissant et inquiet de ses amis et de la famille Weasley. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis. C'était son problème et il ne voulait pas déranger les autres avec.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, Potter. » répondit froidement l'ex-Mangemort.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'ai rien dit, moi, j'ai gardé votre secret ! » s'écria Harry.

Il vit le visage de Snape se crisper mais il était bien plus angoissé que le sorcier le trahisse plutôt qu'il ne le tue pour avoir osé aborder ce sujet tabou.

« S'il vous plaît » ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes mais il dut se raviser devant ces yeux verts qui le suppliaient. Il finit par déclarer forfait.

« Je ne dirai rien, Potter » assura-t-il. « Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, mais à vous. Même si vous refusez de l'admettre, vous n'allez pas bien et le mieux serait d'en parler à votre entourage. Et le plus tôt possible ! »

« J'ai votre parole ? » demanda Harry qui s'était visiblement arrêté à la première phrase de l'homme.

« Seriez-vous plus rassuré si je vous faisais un serment inviolable ? » interrogea Snape, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. « Je n'étais pas sérieux, Potter ! » ajouta-t-il vivement en voyant la lueur intéressée dans les yeux du garçon.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus se leva avant de s'adresser au jeune homme :

« Vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir un peu. Vous faites peur à voir. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif mais le fait qu'il reste affalé par terre sans aucune dignité le contredisait. Severus soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche.

Remplissant un verre d'eau, il maudit les autres occupants des lieux qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la détresse cachée de Potter, oubliant volontairement de s'inclure dans le lot. N'avait-il pas lui-même enfoncé le clou en disant au garçon qu'il aurait mieux fallu que Lily s'écarte ?

_Non Severus_, pensa-t-il en tentant de chasser ce mauvais souvenir, _reste concentré sur cette abominable bande de rouquins et la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sauf-Quand-Mon-Ami-Va-Très-Mal !_ Eux, ils étaient constamment aux côtés du garçon. Ils auraient dû percevoir les symptômes de stress post-traumatique auquel Potter était visiblement sujet. Il se serait fait un plaisir de leur jeter leur aveuglement au visage à leur retour… si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette stupide promesse de se taire. Avait-il bien fait d'ailleurs ?

Potter ne pouvait pas garder tout cela pour lui. Severus était bien placé pour savoir qu'une telle tension, une telle culpabilité pouvait détruire un homme aussi efficacement que le plus vil des maléfices. Et Harry, lui, n'était qu'un jeune homme. Severus espéra que le garçon aurait le bon sens de demander de l'aide à son entourage avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor et de Potter qui plus est !

Soudain, une conversation, qu'il croyait anodine sur le coup, lui revint en mémoire :

_« Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort pour de bon. Il n'y a plus aucun danger ! Qui plus est, les Mangemorts ont trop peur de s'attaquer à celui qui a détruit leur maître, et avec les arrestations qui s'allongent jour après jour, ceux qui restent n'oseront même pas sortir de leur cachette ! _

__ Il existe des dangers bien plus redoutables, Severus, et j'ai peur qu'Harry ne soit confronté à l'un d'eux. »_

Même dans la mort, Dumbledore restait le plus perspicace d'entre eux. S'était-il douté que son protégé souffrirait de l'après-guerre ? Et si oui, il ne comptait tout de même pas sur lui, Severus Snape, pour venir en aide au garçon perturbé ? Il n'avait pas les compétences, il n'était pas psychomage ! Qui plus est, Potter et lui avaient un passé commun beaucoup trop lourd. Sept années à se mépriser ne pouvaient pas s'oublier d'un coup de baguette de magique !

De retour dans la chambre, il constata que Potter s'était finalement endormi, vaincu par l'épuisement. Avec les potions qu'il lui avait fait avaler, il devrait avoir une nuit complète et réparatrice. Le regard de Severus se posa sur la table, où son verre de whisky pur-feu l'attendait toujours patiemment. Il prit le verre et resta contempler le garçon qui dormait paisiblement. Les traits de James Potter, mais l'innocence de Lily !

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, Potter ? » soupira-t-il avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite.

OOOOO

Harry s'étira longuement dans son lit avec un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. C'était agréable de ne pas se réveiller brusquement en sursaut ou en hurlant à cause de… Une seconde !

Harry se redressa vivement, le souvenir de la soirée précédente lui revenant de plein fouet. Son cœur rata un ou même deux battements quand il repensa à l'incident qui l'avait presque tué mais surtout, de la manière dont il avait agit avec Snape. Il n'oserait jamais plus regarder le sorcier en face. Il avait été ridicule et s'était montré si faible. Il avait terriblement honte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil affolé autour de lui. Il était de nouveau dans sa chambre et à sa grande surprise, tout semblait normal et en bon état. Le miroir était entier, chaque meuble était parfaitement à sa place… Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'un quelconque affrontement avec des revenants imaginaires. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le lit voisin était vide. Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil à la montre posée sur sa table de chevet. 11h ! Et il n'avait jamais autant dormi. Après s'être douché, Harry retrouva ses amis dans le salon, avec une légère appréhension. Et si Snape l'avait trahit ? Et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

« Hey ! Salut marmotte ! Enfin debout ! » l'accueillit Ginny avec un doux sourire.

Harry sentit une certaine tristesse chez la jeune femme. Ça avait dû être éprouvant hier soir au cimetière. Harry s'en voulait de ne pas être plus présent pour Ginny, de ne pas pouvoir la consoler et la soutenir plus dans ce terrible deuil. Il avait pris ses distances avec elle, ne pouvant pas assumer une relation dans l'état où il se trouvait. Elle l'avait évidemment remarqué et apparemment accepté. Ginny l'avait toujours attendu et l'attendrai encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt.

« J'ai voulu aller te réveiller quand j'ai vu que tu ne descendais pas pour le petit-déjeuner mais Snape a surgit de nulle part et il nous a interdit de le faire ! » s'indigna Ron. « Il doit se croire encore à Poudlard et penser qu'il peut nous punir pour notre manque de ponctualité. Désolé vieux ! »

Harry remercia mentalement son professeur mais ne prit pas le risque d'expliquer à ses camarades pourquoi l'homme avait bien fait. Cette nuit de sommeil avait été un cadeau du ciel !

« Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, on ne va surement pas tarder à déjeuner ». Le jeune homme se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant d'oser demander, le plus désinvolte possible : « Hum, quand vous êtes rentrés hier soir… il n'y a rien eu d'anormal ? Est-ce que Snape a dit quelque chose ? »

« Non pourquoi ?» demanda Hermione. « On est rentrés assez tard et le _professeur_ Snape, _elle avait bien accentué le titre_ n'est pas sortit de sa chambre. »

« Oh ! Non pour rien. Juste pour savoir. On fait une partie de cartes ? » proposa Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

Tandis que Ginny distribuait les cartes, Harry observa attentivement ses amis. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils avaient eu connaissance des évènements de la soirée. Snape avait gardé son secret.

OOOOO

Ils étaient à présent assemblés à table pour le déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Harry faisait semblant de s'intéresser à une conversation inintéressante. Comme d'habitude, on parlait pour ne rien dire. On parlait surtout pour se prouver qu'on était encore vivant, avait-il finit par comprendre. Soudain, un silence envahit la pièce. Harry leva les yeux et vit Snape s'attabler, nullement embarrassé par les réactions qu'il avait suscitées. C'était la première fois que l'homme daignait prendre son repas en leur compagnie, d'où le choc.

« Severus, je suis content que vous vous joigniez enfin à nous ! Un peu de gratin ? » s'exclama joyeusement Arthur Weasley, le premier à se remette de sa surprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les habitants avaient retrouvé l'usage de la parole, les plats passaient de main en main. Harry demanda à Ron s'il pouvait lui faire passer la salade mais Snape devança le rouquin en faisant léviter celle-ci jusqu'au jeune homme. Les yeux verts restèrent ancrés quelques secondes dans ceux de son professeur.

« Merci » dit doucement Harry.

Severus hocha faiblement la tête avant de se résoudre à écouter sans enthousiasme le monologue du patriarche de la famille Weasley, au sujet de dieu sait quelle invention moldue ! Severus avait parfaitement compris la signification de ce « merci », qui n'avait rien à voir avec le plat de salade.

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le repas durait. Harry grignotait bien plus qu'il ne mangeait et voir son assiette à ce point remplie le consternait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui semblaient absorbés par leur discussion :

« J'ai trop hâte de les voir ! Ça va bientôt faire un an et ils m'ont tellement manqué ! » disait Hermione sans pouvoir cacher son excitation.

Durant la guerre, Hermione avait pris soin de tenir sa famille loin du danger en les envoyant en Australie. Elle n'attendait que la confirmation de Kingsley Shacklebolt qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger pour pouvoir les retrouver.

Harry profita donc de leur inattention pour faire disparaitre discrètement, à l'aide d'un informulé, la majorité du contenu de son assiette. Plutôt fier, il releva la tête avec un demi-sourire mais celui-ci disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il vit deux yeux noirs braqués sur lui. Snape ne dit pourtant rien. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Il se contenta de regarder fixement le jeune homme, les deux mains croisés sur son menton. Harry ne savait plus où se mettre.

OOOOO

Deux jours étaient passés. Deux jours au cours desquels Severus avait observé attentivement chacun des gestes de Potter. Deux jours qu'il voyait le garçon continuer de faire semblant de sourire, d'aller bien. _Stupide Potter !_ se dit-il _ pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois _ en levant à nouveau les yeux de son journal.

Harry était installé sur le sofa, face à Ron, et était profondément concentré sur son imminente défaite aux échecs, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Echec et mat » s'écria le rouquin victorieux. « Tu veux ta revanche ? »

« Non, je crois que j'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui. » soupira Harry d'un air las.

« Tu as l'air épuisé ! » remarqua Hermione. Elle avait lâché l'épais livre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour dévisager son ami d'un air réprobateur.

_C'est parce que je le suis! _se retint-il de répondre.

« Tu as du mal à dormir ? » insista-t-elle.

« Hum, peut-être. Un peu. Je réfléchis trop, je pense. Vous savez, à propos de ce que je vous ai dit… sur Voldemort… » mentit-il. Son masque avait peut être éclaté devant Snape mais il était hors de question qu'il se montre faible devant ses amis.

« Harry ! Il ne reviendra pas ! »

Ron avait attrapé les épaules du brun pour lui dire ça les yeux dans les yeux, en articulant distinctement chaque mot.

Harry se força d'éclater de rire avant de remercier son ami pour son intervention salvatrice et promit de se reposer plus. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne dormait pratiquement plus, ayant trop peur des cauchemars qui l'attendaient. Et il ne voulait pas attirer d'avantage l'attention de Snape en lui demandant des potions de sommeil. Déjà que celui-ci semblait le surveiller. Harry avait tout fait pour éviter l'ex-espion depuis le "petit incident" mais l'homme trouvait toujours un moyen de se trouver à proximité, l'air de rien. _La preuve en est !_ pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil discret à l'homme planqué derrière son journal.

La maison était pratiquement vide depuis peu. Bill, Percy et Arthur Weasley donnaient un coup de main au Ministère, afin d'accélérer la mise en place du nouveau gouvernement. Charlie avait accompagné Georges pour mettre de l'ordre dans l'entreprise de ce dernier, même si Georges n'avait plus vraiment le cœur de tenir le magasin de farces et attrapes sans son jumeau.

Ginny entra dans la pièce et remit une enveloppe à Harry. Etonné, le jeune homme l'ouvrit pour lire la missive qui lui était adressée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiétèrent ses amis en remarquant la soudaine pâleur du jeune homme.

« Non, non… tout va bien. C'est une lettre d'Andromeda Tonks. Elle…elle me félicite pour la défaite de Voldemort et…elle m'invite à venir voir Teddy quand je le souhaite. » parvint-il à dire, se forçant de rester calme devant les autres, en dépit des battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« Oh ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry ! Tu es son parrain après tout. Je suis si triste pour lui. Dire qu'il grandira sans ses parents…» Trop bouleversée, Hermione ne put finir sa phrase et se blottit dans les bras de Ron.

« Oui. Rémus et Tonks auraient été des parents formidables. » ajouta tristement Ginny. « Mais Teddy aura la chance d'être entouré de gens qui l'aiment… »

Harry, lui, s'était mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il revoyait les corps inertes de Rémus et de la jeune Aurore. Bientôt, d'autres flash-back défilèrent dans sa tête : du sang, des cris, des pleurs... C'était lui qui avait provoqué tout cela. Tout était de sa faute !

Il se leva brusquement et prétexta vouloir aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible.

Severus n'avait pas raté une miette de la réaction du garçon. Il plia lentement et soigneusement son journal avant de se lever avec un soupir exaspéré.

Deux jours. C'est le temps qu'il avait décidé d'accorder au garçon. Et il avait été suffisamment patient.

OOOOO

Harry tentait vainement de reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna pour découvrir Snape, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion, vous et moi, Potter. » dit celui-ci.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Redoutant le sujet que l'homme voulait aborder, le jeune homme tenta de se défiler :

« Hum, c'est-à-dire que les autres doivent m'attendre, alors… »

« Alors ils attendront. » coupa fermement Severus.

Oubliant ses penchants gryffondoresques, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait sensée à ce moment-là. Il se précipita sur la poignée de la porte qu'il tira désespérément, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était bloquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Ouvrez la porte ! » s'écria le jeune homme affolé et pris au piège.

Puisque qu'un simple « non » lui répondit, il tambourina et cria de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'une âme charitable le délivrerait de cette dangereuse situation.

« J'ai également insonorisé la pièce, Potter. » se contenta de dire Severus, ruinant les derniers espoirs du jeune homme.

« Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. » demanda poliment Harry qui s'était retourné pour faire face à l'homme.

« Dites-moi d'abord pourquoi vous êtes sorti précipitamment du salon, Potter. Pourquoi vous vous êtes mis à trembler ? Pourquoi vous cacher de vos amis ? Et pourquoi vous prétendez aller bien ? »

Severus bombardait le jeune homme de questions _visiblement rhétoriques _ sans prêter cas à ses supplications sur le fait d'ouvrir la porte désespérément close.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. » se plaignit Harry, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Vous culpabilisez d'être vivant, d'avoir survécu contrairement à d'autres. Vous vous croyez responsable de toutes les familles détruites… »

Les questions avaient laissé place à des affirmations.

« Ouvrez la porte ! » exigea fermement le jeune homme.

« Vous vous interdisez d'être heureux alors que vous avez toute la vie devant vous à présent… » poursuivit le plus âgé, inflexible.

« Mais taisez-vous à la fin! Taisez-vous et ouvrez cette maudite porte ! » hurla finalement Harry, le visage crispé par la rage.

« Pas avant que vous ne m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes assez stupide pour vous croire responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent sur cette terre, Potter! » siffla froidement Severus. « C'était la guerre, il y a eu des victimes. C'est regrettable mais vous n'avez rien à voir dans ça alors cessez d'agir comme un idiot, c'est clair !»

« Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? » cracha Harry d'un ton venimeux. « Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne suis plus un élève et vous n'êtes même plus vraiment professeur qui plus est ! Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre Snape, alors fichez-moi la paix ! »

« Je reste un adulte, ce que vous n'êtes pas encore malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, Potter. Alors surveillez votre ton ! » gronda Severus.

Mais en dépit des apparences, Severus était plutôt satisfait de voir le jeune homme commencer à se rebeller. Le Potter qu'il connaissait n'était pas tout à fait mort en fin de compte.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? » demanda Harry qui tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Un lion particulièrement énervé.

« Parce que vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Vous croyez pouvoir vous en sortir en cachant votre douleur et vos sentiments… »

Harry l'interrompit en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est vous qui disiez qu'il n'y avait que les idiots qui portaient fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, non ? Et que ceux qui étaient incapables de contrôler leurs émotions étaient des faibles ? »

« Sauf que vous ne contrôlez rien du tout, Potter ! » s'énerva l'ex-espion, exaspéré que le gamin se serve de ses propres mots contre lui. Et puis là, il n'était pas question d'occlumencie ! « Le souvenir des victimes de la guerre vous hante. Avouez-le, vous avez des angoisses, des cauchemars, des flash-back et même des hallucinations si je me souviens bien ! Vous cherchez constamment à fuir le sujet et vous fuyez même vos proches ! Vous croyez maîtriser vos émotions mais vous ne faites que les dissimuler aux autres. Et croyez-moi, ça finira par vous détruire ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire à la fin ? Vous me détestez ! Vous me haïssez même ! Vous auriez été heureux si je n'avais jamais existé ! Vous vous en fichiez même que Voldemort me tue bébé, du moment qu'il épargne ma mère, je l'ai vu ! Alors en quoi ça peut bien vous concerner maintenant? » hurla Harry avant de poursuivre d'une voix basse mais cruelle. « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Vous êtes sensé me protéger…en souvenir de votre chère Lily ! »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Severus s'était précipité et l'avait agrippé au col, ses yeux noirs ancrés dans les siens. Pourtant, lorsque le sorcier parla, sa voix était étrangement calme et il n'y avait aucune haine dans son regard:

« Premièrement Potter, vous m'avez toujours exaspéré et énervé, je vous l'accorde. J'ai détesté votre ressemblance avec votre im… avec votre père, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous ai haï personnellement, en dépit des apparences. Deuxièmement, vous n'étiez que la progéniture de James Potter à mes yeux, alors oui, votre vie m'importait peu, _à ce moment là_. Je n'étais qu'un idiot à cette époque et je ne peux malheureusement pas effacer cette partie de ma vie. Et troisièmement, j'ai effectivement juré devant la tombe de ta mère que je te protègerais quel que soit le danger et ce, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut. Et je compte bien tenir cette promesse… que tu le veuille ou non. »

Harry avait écouté l'homme avec la peur au ventre, persuadé de vivre ses dernières secondes. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle déclaration. Il y avait une telle sincérité dans la voix de l'homme. Jusque-là, la colère l'avait aidé à se protéger, à ne pas craquer et à faire face à Severus. Mais la colère s'était envolée, ses yeux le brûlaient et sa gorge était horriblement nouée.

Alors n'en pouvant plus, Harry enfoui son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglot. De longs et déchirants sanglots. C'était toutes les larmes qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie qui coulaient à présent. Il pleurait pour tous ses amis disparus, tous ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et pour tout ce qu'il avait vu et surtout vécu depuis tant d'années.

Severus avait vu les barrières du jeune homme s'effondrer une à une. Il y avait une telle douleur dans ces pleurs, un tel découragement. Alors il fit la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il posa son bras en guise de réconfort sur l'épaule du garçon en larmes qui, à ce contact, plongea doucement dans les robes du sorcier. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Severus serra Harry contre lui, conscient que leur relation ne pourrait plus jamais être la même désormais.

A suivre…

* * *

><p><strong>L'explication entre Harry et Severus n'est pas finie, (elle a à peine commencé en fait, ils n'ont fait que briser la glace !), mais j'ai préféré coupé ici car je trouvais le chapitre trop long déjà.<strong>

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et je serais heureuse d'avoir vos impressions!**


	8. La culpabilité du Survivant

**Coucou à tous ! **

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'aimerais vous remercier encore pour vos reviews, tout simplement parce qu'elles me font plaisir et m'encouragent, alors…merciiiiii ! :D **

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris et qui me témoignent ainsi de leur intérêt pour cette histoire.**

**Et un spécial clin d'œil à Claire pour sa gentillesse, son enthousiasme et ses compliments qui me touchent énormément, big kiss !**

_**HBP**_** : **Je suis désolée de devoir attendre ce chapitre pour pouvoir te répondre mais sache que ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir et je suis bien contente (et flattée) que tu aies autant apprécié le rapprochement de Severus et d'Harry. Donc merci pour m'avoir fait partager tes impressions, (je suis contente d'ailleurs d'être parvenue à exprimer ce que je voulais faire passer), et un très grand merci aussi pour les félicitations !

_**Hello dit**_** : **Comme je t'en veux, mais comme je t'en veux pour ne pas avoir posté de commentaires sur les précédents chapitres par fainéantise ! Mais bon, je n'ai jamais pu résister aux yeux de chat potté donc tu es à cent pour cent pardonné ! Plus sérieusement, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé et je suis déjà bien contente que tu suives ma fic, merci.

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine (en dépit du froid) et une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire.**

* * *

><p><strong>La culpabilité du Survivant<strong>

.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Harry finit par se calmer.

Il avait bien tenté à une ou deux reprises de se reprendre, d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui coulait sans retenue aucune sur ses joues mais c'était tout simplement impossible. Les sanglots déchiraient sa gorge comme l'eau d'une rivière finit par jaillir violemment après l'explosion d'un barrage.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions, c'était à la mort de Cédric.

Sinon, il avait toujours réussi à se maîtriser, laissant juste une ou deux larmes s'échapper à la mort de Sirius ou devant la tombe de ses parents, mais pas plus. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de tout garder pour lui. Toujours. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

A présent, il devait quand même avouer qu'il se sentait étrangement apaisé, comme soulagé d'un immense poids.

Soulagement très vite dissipé quand il se souvint dans quels bras il avait trouvé du réconfort. Et lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir se ridiculiser plus aux yeux de l'inébranlable Severus Snape, là c'était raté !

Rouge de honte, Harry se décolla du torse où il s'était réfugié avant de bredouiller d'une voix éraillée et les yeux fixés au sol :

« Je…je suis sincèrement déso… »

Severus l'arrêta aussitôt en lui soulevant le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face.

« Dites encore une fois que vous êtes désolé, Potter, et je vous jure que je vous lance un sort ! » dit-il d'une voix calme mais qui ne faisait aucun doute quant à son intention de joindre le geste à la parole.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, Harry hocha pitoyablement la tête et, sentant ses jambes encore tremblotantes, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

_Il avait pleuré devant Snape ! Pire, il avait pleuré dans les bras de Snape ! Que quelqu'un l'achève tout de suite…_

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Severus en observant le jeune homme se tordre nerveusement les mains et se mordiller la lèvre.

_Hum… stupide ? Ridicule ? Faible ?_ pensa Harry. Mais il se contenta d'un « bien mieux, merci » histoire de sauver les apparences. Déjà qu'il devait faire pitié à voir avec ses yeux bouffis et ses joues striées de larmes.

Severus le regarda, une lueur incrédule et légèrement goguenarde dans le regard, avant d'invoquer un plateau où reposaient deux tasses fumantes.

« Tenez » dit-il en tendant l'une des tasses à Harry. « Ça devrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux. »

Harry but une première gorgée s'en se poser de question sur la nature du contenu, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un thé ou d'une tisane apaisante. Quoiqu'un poison mortel aurait tout aussi bien été le bienvenu dans ces circonstances !

Mais le liquide chaud qui le réchauffa instantanément dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances: du chocolat chaud ! Il se sentit aussitôt mieux, comme lorsqu'il mangeait un carré de chocolat après une mauvaise rencontre avec un détraqueur.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris que cet homme si froid et si grincheux ait recours à ce genre de "remède".

« Non, la guerre n'a pas affecté mon cerveau, monsieur Potter, donc cessez de me regarder comme si j'étais devenu aliéné ! » s'agaça Severus devant le regard éberlué et persistant du garçon.

Il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert !

Harry eut la décence de rougir avant de reprendre sa dégustation. Le chocolat était onctueux. Ni trop amer, ni trop sucré. Juste parfait. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais chaque gorgée était comme un éclat de soleil après un orage : merveilleux et tellement réconfortant.

« C'est délicieux. Merci » souffla-t-il reconnaissant.

« La potion la plus efficace du monde » murmura Severus après s'être raclé la gorge. Il poursuivit d'une voix légèrement rauque et hésitante. « C'est ce que disais toujours ta… ta mère. Quand nous étions…amis. _ Sa voix avait buté sur le dernier mot comme s'il croyait ne plus avoir le droit de se considérer comme tel_ Elle en faisait souvent dès qu'elle était contrariée ou triste ».

Harry contempla le fond de sa tasse, imaginant quelle aurait été son enfance si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Il voyait le visage souriant de sa mère qui lui préparait cette boisson miraculeuse pour le consoler d'une mauvaise chute ou après une peine de cœur.

« Merci » dit-il doucement, conscient que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour l'homme de partager _encore_ un souvenir si intime avec lui.

Harry en profita pour détailler le sorcier en face de lui et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pensées d'ailleurs sans doute accaparées par une jeune femme aux yeux verts. L'homme était si différent du Severus Snape qu'il connaissait, ou qu'il croyait connaître. Il était toujours intimidant, certes, mais beaucoup moins hostile et menaçant. Il paraissait tout simplement plus humain.

« Donc…vous ne me détestez pas ? » demanda-t-il timidement au bout d'un moment. Il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris les récentes révélations de l'homme, s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, consterné de devoir revenir sur ce point, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

« Non, Potter, je ne vous déteste pas _personnellement_ ! » soupira-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Ah ! Je pensais que… enfin, vous savez… que vous m'en vouliez trop à cause… » bafouilla Harry qui cherchait ses mots.

« Et bien vous aviez tort ! » coupa l'ex-Mangemort qui ne voulait certainement pas pousser le sujet plus loin. Il crut tout de même bon de mettre les choses au clair, pour éviter tout malentendu : « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vous apprécie pour autant, Potter ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour entrer dans votre petit fan-club. »

« Je n'ai pas de fan-club » réfuta Harry d'une voix lasse. « Et je vous rassure, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'offriez un bonbon au citron à chacune de nos rencontres. »

Il laissa échapper un gloussement, imaginant malgré lui un Severus Snape légèrement gaga lui tendre des sucreries, avec un sourire bienveillant. Il reprit vite son sérieux devant le regard noir qui semblait avoir déchiffré ses pensées, avant d'ajouter plus doucement :

« Je ne vous déteste pas moi non plus. Avant, oui, sûrement. Mais plus maintenant. »

Severus ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme. Son visage était impassible, son regard indéchiffrable.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, chacun savourant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La situation était des plus insolites, compte tenu de leurs relations passées, mais c'était comme si tout avait été effacé, le temps d'une parenthèse enchantée.

Et Harry serait volontiers resté… s'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière.

« Bon… ben… les autres vont vraiment se demander où je suis passé, alors… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix dégagée en se levant innocemment, une fois sa dernière gorgée avalée.

Un simple et strict « Potter ! » le stoppa net dans sa tentative de fuite et c'est grimaçant qu'il se laissa mollement retomber dans le fauteuil.

« Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça ? » lui demanda Severus d'un ton narquois.

« A vrai dire, oui, j'avais espéré ! » soupira Harry, la mine déconfite.

« Pourquoi refusez-vous de parler de votre mal-être à vos amis, ou mieux, à un adulte compétent comme Molly ou Arthur Weasley ? » embraya tout de suite le maître des potions qui avait repris un ton sérieux et grave.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? » geignit Harry qui sentait déjà les effets du chocolat se dissiper.

« Etant donné votre incompétence à demander de l'aide quand cela est nécessaire, alors oui, nous sommes obligés d'en parler, Potter ! » répondit Severus d'un ton cassant.

Bien, la parenthèse était close apparemment !

Harry était en colère, non, plutôt extrêmement déçu que l'homme le méprise de nouveau et aussi vite après ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi devait-il toujours être aussi blessant ? Déjà que c'était difficile de se confier, et l'homme ne faisait rien pour l'en encourager.

Severus remarqua qu'Harry s'était renfermé, le visage sombre. D'une voix moins agressive, du moins l'espérait-il, il tenta de se rattraper :

« Vous ne pouvez pas garder tout ça pour vous, Potter. Je vous l'ai dit, ça finira par vous détruire. »

Harry ne disait toujours rien et gardait les yeux fixés au sol. Autrefois, Severus se serait certainement énervé sur ce qu'il aurait qualifié d'impolitesse ou d'impertinence. Pourtant, avec une incroyable patience, il redemanda calmement :

« Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à un membre des Weasley ou à votre amie Granger ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient comme une famille pour vous ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir obligé de m'aider, vous savez. » se contenta de répondre Harry d'un ton légèrement accusateur, sans lever pour autant les yeux du plancher.

« Je ne me sens pas _obligé_ de le faire, Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais été. » précisa Severus. « Si c'était le cas, j'aurais tout simplement pu faire part de ce que je savais à quelqu'un d'autre et me débarrasser de vous par la même occasion. »

Harry regarda enfin l'homme assis en face de lui. S'il ne le savait pas incapable de pratiquer la légimencie, Severus aurait pu jurer que le jeune homme tentait de lire en lui.

« Je ne veux pas les déranger, c'est tout. » expliqua finalement le jeune homme. Sans doute s'était-il décidé à accorder sa confiance à l'homme. « Les Weasley ont assez de soucis comme ça depuis… depuis la mort de Fred. »

« Je vois » dit Severus, qui ne voyait pourtant absolument rien. « Dans ce cas, vous pourriez en parler à un membre de l'Ordre ? __ou plutôt de ce qui en reste_ _pensa-t-il. Minerva ou Shacklebolt, par exemple. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire…ça va. Ça va aller du moins. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour que ça passe… » affirma Harry en commençant à s'agiter sur son fauteuil.

« Au contraire Potter. Plus vous attendrez en gardant tout cela pour vous et plus vous aurez du mal à sortir de votre traumatisme. » fit remarquer l'ex-Mangemort.

« Je ne suis pas traumatisé ! » insista de nouveau Harry sur ce point.

Severus leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel, se doutant de ce qui perturbait autant le garçon.

« Traumatisme ne veut pas dire faible ou fragile, Potter ! » précisa-t-il.

Compte tenu de la rougeur qui colorait à présent les joues du garçon, il avait visé juste.

« Si vous préférez » poursuivit-il, « vous souffrez de stress-post-traumatique, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, et plus précisément de ce qu'on appelle la culpabilité du survivant. Vous avez survécu à plusieurs évènements horribles, dont la bataille qui s'est déroulée à Poudlard, et vous vous en voulez d'en être sorti vivant alors que ce n'est pas le cas pour la plupart de vos amis. »

« Mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir survécu, Ron, Hermione… » s'obstina Harry qui refusait d'admettre ce qu'il savait pourtant être la vérité.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comparer, Potter ! » l'interrompit Severus avant que le jeune homme ne se lance dans l'énumération de tous les survivants de la guerre. « Le problème avec vous, c'est que vous n'êtes pas un survivant quelconque mais _le_ _Survivant !_ Vous vous êtes retrouvé face à la mort un nombre incalculable de fois et vous vous en êtes miraculeusement sorti à chaque fois. Vous avez même réussi à survivre à deux Avada ! Et contrairement à d'autres, vous vous sentiez le devoir, la responsabilité de sauver tout le monde car c'est le rôle qu'on a voulu, à tort, vous faire endosser depuis votre plus jeune âge. Vous ne trouvez pas juste que la mort vous ai épargné encore et toujours alors que tout vous condamnait. C'est pour cela que vous culpabilisez autant et que vous vous punissez, consciemment ou pas ! »

Harry avait fermé les yeux tout le temps que Severus parlait. Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû les sauver ! Bien sûr que ce n'était pas juste ! Bien sûr qu'il avait raison de s'en vouloir ! Snape ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Potter, dites-moi quelle idée stupide vous avez en tête à présent ! » somma Severus en essayant de garder un ton calme.

« Tout est de ma faute ! » gémit Harry, essayant difficilement de contenir une nouvelle crise de larmes. « J'aurais pu éviter tout cela. Si je n'étais pas allé à Poudlard ce soir là, les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais attaqué l'école et il n'y aurait jamais eu de victimes… si Maugrey, Hedwige, Dobby, Sirius ou mes parents n'avaient pas eu à me protéger, ils seraient encore en vie ! Tout le monde meurt à cause de moi, Dumbledore, Cédric, tout le monde ! C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir à leur place! »

Severus dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas secouer Harry dans tous les sens face à cette absurdité ! Comment pouvait-il se mettre autant de morts sur la conscience alors qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher ? Le problème avec le garçon était encore bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

« Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Potter » commença-t-il lentement comme pour laisser au jeune homme le soin d'intégrer chaque mot, et surtout pour cacher l'énervement dans sa voix. « Pour commencer, toutes ces personnes ne sont pas mortes à cause de vous, mais de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses partisans ! Vos parents, tous ceux qui sont morts pour vous protéger l'ont fait parce qu'ils tenaient à vous. Vous en vouloir pour ça, c'est leur en vouloir à eux ! Et vous ne leur rendez certainement pas hommage en vous laissant aller comme cela ! »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour prendre une légère inspiration. Il savait que le sujet le plus difficile restait à venir.

« Et si vous n'étiez pas allé à Poudlard ce soir-là » poursuivit-il donc, « vos amis et vous n'auriez pas pu détruire les horcruxes restants et vous n'auriez pas pu vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres qui aurait continué son règne de terreur en faisant je ne sais combien de victimes un peu plus chaque jour ! »

« Il y avait peut être un autre moyen… » le contredit Harry, cherchant visiblement en vain le moyen en question. Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses spéculations que Severus enchaînait :

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter ! Vous savez très bien que vous n'auriez pas eu une seconde chance de vous introduire à Poudlard après, surtout si le Seigneur des ténèbres était au courant de vos projets. »

« J'aurais dû me rendre dès le début comme il me l'avait ordonné. Il avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas touché Poudlard si je me livrais à lui. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il me tue. J'aurais dû y aller tout de suite ! » expliqua Harry qui trouvait malgré tout le moyen de culpabiliser.

« Etes-vous à ce point naïf ou totalement stupide, Potter ? » répliqua sèchement Severus, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Vous croyez vraiment que le Seigneur des ténèbres se serait contenté de vous avoir tué et qu'il serait repartit bien sagement ? Il aurait envoyé ses Mangemorts dans l'école de toute façon, pour s'assurer de la totale soumission de chaque sorcier et sorcière ! Et vous n'auriez certainement pas pu vous faire passer pour mort bien longtemps, Narcissa Malfoy ne vous aurait jamais couvert si elle-même ne s'inquiétait pas de retrouver son fils au château ! »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… » s'obstina le jeune homme, bien qu'à court d'arguments.

« C'est vous qui ne voulez pas comprendre, Potter ! » s'énerva l'ex-Mangemort qui avait à présent oublié tout le self-control qu'il s'était promis d'avoir. « Êtes-vous à ce point arrogant pour penser que tous ces gens sont morts uniquement pour vous ? »

Harry avait brusquement pâlit et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés devant cette accusation.

« Ceux qui sont restés se battre à Poudlard, tous ceux qui se sont battus que ce soit cette nuit là ou avant, c'est parce qu'ils avaient choisi de se battre ! » persista l'ex-espion. « Pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient foi en vous. Pas pour défendre l'école et pas parce qu'ils s'y sentaient obligés. Ils se sont battus parce qu'ils en avaient assez d'avoir peur et de se soumettre. Ils se sont battus pour eux, pour leur liberté, leur avenir et celui de leurs proches. Alors n'insultez pas leurs mémoires ou leurs gestes en pensant qu'ils ont donné leurs vies pour rien. »

« Ça n'a jamais été mon intention ! » se défendit Harry d'une toute petite voix. « C'est juste… c'est juste… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase tant sa gorge était de nouveau serrée. Il ne voulait plus en parler, il ne voulait plus y penser. A présent, il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à la porte toujours close.

« Harry, regarde-moi ! » entendit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'emploi de son prénom ou le ton rassurant de la voix qui le fit obéir.

« Lorsque tu as su que tu étais un horcruxe et que le seul moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres était qu'il te tue, pensais-tu que tu survivrais malgré tout ? » demanda Severus.

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » adhéra Severus. « Mais tu y es allé quand même, tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie contre celles de tes amis et de toutes les personnes présentes et c'est ce que tu as fait. Et tu les as ainsi protégé du Seigneur des ténèbres, comme ta mère l'avait fait pour toi. Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas » avoua Harry.

« Peu importe quand et où, le fait est qu'une bataille était inévitable, comme dans toutes les guerres. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour vaincre le Lord, Harry, et tu as réussi. Des millions de vie ont été sauvées grâce à toi. Tu n'a rien à te reprocher. »

« Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme d'une petite voix enfantine.

Severus savait qu'Harry n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste un fait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune sorcier, ou son inconscient, accepte aussi facilement son "innocence" et qu'il laisse derrière lui les fantômes de la guerre. La culpabilité, même si elle n'était pas justifiée, ne s'éradiquait pas en un mouvement de baguette.

Non, il avait besoin de temps pour cela, et encore. Severus savait que parfois, le temps n'arrivait pas à guérir certaines blessures.

« Tu as dit que tu ne me détestais plus, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Harry fut surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet.

« Parce que je me suis trompé sur vous. Parce que je sais maintenant que vous avez toujours été de notre côté et pris de grands risques pour ça. Que vous n'avez pas tué Dumbledore volontairement, que vous m'avez toujours protégé… et parce que vous étiez l'ami de ma mère », répondit sincèrement le jeune homme.

« Pourtant c'est à cause de moi que tes parents sont morts. » déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque. « C'est moi qui ai lancé le Seigneur des ténèbres à vos trousses. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tes parents seraient sans doute encore en vie, tu n'aurais pas eu la responsabilité du monde sur tes épaules et tu ne serais pas là, à t'en vouloir sans raison. Donc si tu veux absolument un coupable, je suis là. »

« Mais vous ne le saviez pas pour la prophétie! Vous avez peut être fait une erreur mais vous avez tout fait pour la réparer depuis et même plus, vous le savez bien ! » protesta Harry avec force.

Severus ricana sans enthousiasme, aussi bien parce qu'il ne partageait pas l'avis du garçon mais surtout parce que c'était Harry Potter, le garçon-qu'-il-avait-martyrisé-sans-scrupules-durant-toutes-ces-années qui le défendait autant.

« Tu t'auto-flagelles pour ce dont tu n'es pas responsable et tu cherches des excuses à ceux qui n'en méritent pas… » dit-il si bas qu'Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait répondre.

Severus ne poursuivit pas. Il était bien trop fatigué pour débattre sur ce sujet là maintenant. Il préféra donc revenir sur le cas Potter :

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et tu as toute la vie devant toi, à présent. Alors il serait temps d'arrêter de survivre et de commencer à profiter pleinement de ta jeunesse. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé et à reprendre une vie normale. » confia le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, avait-il déjà eu un semblant de vie normal auparavant ?

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce sera facile » reconnu le plus âgé, « mais il le faudra bien. »

Harry crut percevoir un _« hélas »_ implicite à la fin de la phrase. Ça n'avait pas dû être facile non plus pour l'homme de surmonter la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Severus se leva brusquement avant de déclarer :

« Bien. Ce sera sans doute plus facile à présent de vous confier à vos proches, au lieu de continuer à jouer la comédie avec eux, non ? »

« Mais puisque je me suis déjà confié à vous !» répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il avait noté le retour du vouvoiement, comme si l'homme cherchait à remettre une certaine distance entre eux…ce qu'il ne souhaitait pourtant pas, bizarrement.

« Potter ! » gronda le sorcier plus âgé. Le gamin n'avait-il rien retenu de leur discussion ?

« D'accord, oui, je leur en parlerai ! » consentit Harry à contre cœur devant le regard sévère de l'homme. « Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Donnez-moi juste un jour ou deux…ou plutôt une semaine ! »

« Une semaine où vous ferez encore semblant d'aller parfaitement bien devant eux alors que dans leurs dos vous vous laisserez dépérir ? Hors de question, Potter ! » grogna le maître des potions.

« Je leur dirai quand je me sentirai prêt. » plaida Harry, le visage à nouveau sombre. « Et puis, je ne veux pas les ennuyer maintenant, ils ont assez de problèmes comme ça. »

« Je doute fort que la famille Weasley vous tienne responsable de la perte de Fred Weasley, Potter » soupira Severus qui avait finit par comprendre ce qui bloquait en grande partie le jeune homme.

Harry leva son regard vers lui. Un regard qui voulait désespérément croire en ces paroles mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher malgré tout de douter.

« Vous habitez sous le même toit, vous ne pourrez pas leur cacher indéfiniment votre état et vous ne devriez pas le faire. Vous devez aller de l'avant et pour cela, vous avez besoin de l'aide de votre entourage. » argumenta encore le maître des potions.

Oui. Sans doute. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les affronter.

« Laissez-moi une semaine. Même pas, quelques jours devraient suffire ! » insista Harry. Encore un peu et il se serait sans doute mis à genoux, les mains jointes.

Severus secoua la tête devant l'obstination_ _et la stupidité__ du jeune homme. Puis, il sembla réfléchir comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Dans ce cas, voici les règles, Potter. » finit-il par déclarer devant le visage étonné et méfiant du jeune sorcier. « Vous allez recommencer à vous alimenter correctement, je ne veux plus vous voir faire disparaître le contenu de votre assiette par magie. Je suppose que vous dormez avec un sortilège de mutisme ou d'insonorisation ? Et bien plus maintenant !»

« Quoi ? Mais… » objecta immédiatement le garçon, livide.

« Mon silence, mes règles, Potter ! » coupa sèchement Severus. « Imaginez que vous ayez une autre crise hallucinatoire et que vous blessiez votre voisin de lit ou vous-même. Vos cris pourraient le prévenir avant que cela ne se produise. Et croyez-bien que je le saurai si vous désobéissez, Potter ! Ensuite, cessez d'essayer de refouler vos… émotions. » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer à ce mot. « Non seulement vous le faites très mal mais en plus ce sont elles qui finiront par vous étouffer. Si vous voulez crier, faites-le, si vous voulez pleurer, lâchez-vous ! Et si vous avez un problème, vous…vous pouvez venir m'en parler en cas de besoin. »

Severus avait prononcé cette phrase à toute vitesse, dans l'espoir peut-être que le garçon n'y prête pas attention, mais Harry ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Effacez cet air niais de votre visage, Potter, je ne vous offrirai pas de bonbon au citron ! » s'exclama l'ex-Mangemort en croisant ses bras sur son torse en guise de non-négociabilité.

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire franchement, au grand dam de Severus.

« Professeur ! » interpella Harry alors que celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

« Vous n'êtes plus obligé de m'appeler ainsi, Potter. Comme vous l'avez très bien souligné, je ne le suis plus désormais » fit remarquer Severus, s'amusant intérieurement de la gêne apparente du jeune homme.

« Je tenais à vous dire…Merci. » dit finalement Harry en regardant l'ex-espion dans les yeux.

Severus se contenta de répondre par un signe de tête, et il déverrouilla la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Ron Weasley essoufflé qui manqua de s'étaler contre terre. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient derrière lui, baguettes en mains.

« Harry, ça va, tu n'as rien ? » s'écria-t-il, en jetant un regard suspicieux à Severus.

Severus jeta à son tour un regard méprisant au trio avant de s'en aller avec son habituel claquement de robes. _Stupides Gryffondors !_

« On te cherchait, comme tu ne redescendais pas, mais la porte de la chambre était bloquée. On a tout essayé et en plus tu ne répondais même pas ! » expliqua Ron visiblement soulagé. Il regarda son ami attentivement avant de demander d'un ton des plus sérieux : « Est-ce que Snape a essayé de te tuer ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Ron ! » rassura Harry en essayant de reprendre bonne figure. « Il fallait qu'on parle, c'est tout. On a juste eu une petite conversation, rien de bien méchant. »

« Il t'a menacé, c'est ça ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » interrogea le rouquin, étonné d'être le seul à s'inquiéter.

« Oh ! Laisse-le tranquille, Ron, ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! » soupira Ginny en poussant son frère sur le côté pour rejoindre Harry, soulagé qu'elle mette fin à l'interrogatoire. Si elle remarqua tout de suite le sourire feint de ce dernier, elle eut la délicatesse de n'en rien laisser paraître. « Puisque tu es en un seul morceau, ça te dit de sortir prendre l'air ? »

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il prenait volontiers comme alibi les mesures de précaution lorsqu'il redoutait d'affronter le monde extérieur, mais c'est vrai qu'il commençait à étouffer dans la maison.

« Il n'est pas recommandé que tu t'exposes pour l'instant, surtout dans le monde sorcier. » rectifia Hermione.

« Tu n'es plus l'Indésirable N°1 mais le Désirable N°1 à présent ! Toute la communauté magique voudrait te sauter au cou pour te remercier… au risque de t'étouffer malheureusement ! » expliqua Ginny. « Mais Mcgonagall a su convaincre quelques journalistes qu'on t'avait envoyé dans un pays étranger pour ta sécurité. »

« Donc, tu peux aller dans le parc un petit moment avec nous pour te dégourdir les jambes, par exemple. En plus, comme on est majeur, on est libre d'utiliser la magie en cas de problème », ajouta Hermione.

« Et puis, on a survécu seuls pendant presqu'un an dans la nature hostile de l'Angleterre avec des fous furieux à nos trousses, »renchérit Ron, « je pense qu'on s'en sortira un quart d'heure dans un jardin public ! »

« Ok, pas besoin de me convaincre plus les gars ! » sourit Harry devant l'aplomb de ses amis. « Je ne vais surtout pas rater l'occasion de sortir d'ici ! Allons-y ! »

« Maman insiste pour que tu prennes ta cape d'invisibilité, par contre. » grimaça Ginny en lui tendant ladite cape en question. « Tu sais comment elle est, elle dit qu'elle sera plus rassurée… »

Harry n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire ! Lui qui cherchait constamment à se cacher des regards parfois inquisiteurs de ses amis, c'était l'occasion rêvée, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Alors que Ron et Ginny dévalaient déjà les escaliers, Hermione retint pourtant Harry, le regardant plus attentivement.

« Tu as pleuré ? » lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Heu…non. Pourquoi ? » répondit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

« Harry, ne mens pas, je le vois bien ! Ça s'est mal passé avec le professeur Snape, c'est ça ? Il a été odieux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas mis de l'eau dans son vin après tout ce qui s'est passé ! »

La jeune femme semblait furieuse mais Harry ne pouvait pas la laisser incriminer Snape alors qu'il l'avait aidé.

« Non, Hermione ! On ne s'est pas disputé. Il…il a même été sympa, en fait. » dit-il pour la rassurer, espérant tout de même qu'elle ne lui demande pas de détails.

« Oh ! Je suis contente alors ! » s'exclama la jeune femme à présent ravie. Mais son visage exprimait toujours des doutes et de l'inquiétude. Elle hésita avant de lui poser la question fatidique : « Harry, est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose, par hasard ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, visiblement partagé. Il mentait s'il disait non et Hermione lui en voudrait sans doute par la suite. Mais s'il disait oui, il ne pourrait plus faire machine arrière et l'explication aurait lieu là, tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il pourrait aborder le sujet sans craquer de nouveau ?

« Je te promets que non, Mione. » dit-il après avoir résolu que la réponse à sa question était non. « T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. »

Ils s'enlacèrent dans une étreinte chaleureuse mais il pouvait sentir que son amie n'était pas cent pour cent convaincue.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme resserra son étreinte.

OOOOO

La sortie au square fut agréable et Harry ne put qu'apprécier ce moment de détente.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous en ce mois de mai et le printemps avait embelli les pelouses d'un vert tendre et de fleurs colorées. Tout était calme aux alentours : pas de cris menaçants ou de cris terrifiés et suppliants. Pas d'explosions. Pas de pleurs…

Était-ce parce qu'il avait laissé un moment les fantômes de la guerre au 12 Square Grimmaurd ou grâce à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Snape, quoi qu'il en soit, Harry se sentait plus serein, là couché dans l'herbe à regarder dans le ciel les nuages changer de forme, avec la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, ou du moins, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait exprimer réellement ce qu'ils ressentaient en ce moment. La guerre était finie et ils étaient en vie !

En rentrant, Harry avait même essayé d'offrir un vêtement à Kreattur afin de lui rendre sa liberté, lui certifiant tout de même qu'il pourrait demeurer dans la maison mais qu'il n'était plus obligé de le servir. Mais, à la grande consternation du jeune homme, et surtout celle d'Hermione, l'elfe s'était jeté par terre en hurlant des « veut pas ! veut pas ! veut pas ! » Ron avait éclaté de rire en lâchant un « complètement cinglé cet elfe ! » tandis qu'Harry s'efforçait de rassurer Kreattur en brûlant la paire de chaussettes.

Pourtant, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il se mit au lit ce soir-là. Il était fatigué à cause du manque de sommeil accumulé mais ce n'était certainement pas cette nuit qu'il pourrait récupérer. Il avait bien trop peur de faire un cauchemar et de réveiller Ron qui partageait la même chambre.

Il avait pensé désobéir à Snape en jetant un sort de silence de son côté mais ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'enfreindre si vite les règles imposées par le Serpentard.

Tant pis ! Ce sera donc une nuit blanche de plus !

Résigné, il se glissa sous les couvertures s'apprêtant à fixer le plafond de longues heures durant, quand son regard se posa sur la table de chevet. Etonné, il prit la petite fiole qui avait attiré son attention et contempla le liquide violet.

Une potion de sommeil sans rêve !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, remerciant intérieurement son ex-professeur pour cette attention.

Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces deux jours.

Il s'était dévoilé devant Snape __Snape !__ et il lui avait confié ses doutes et ses peurs les plus intimes. Il y avait de quoi se cacher sous terre.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le regretter.

OOOOO

Du côté de Severus, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Depuis son face à face avec Potter, l'ex-Mangemort n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, son visage exprimant une certaine nervosité et une irritabilité dirigée vers nul autre que lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais permis à personne une telle proximité, sauf avec Lily bien entendu. Il n'avait jamais ôté son masque froid et sévère devant quiconque. C'était son bouclier, son refuge ! Et le fait que ce soit devant Potter junior qu'il s'était autant dévoilé était quelque chose d'assez perturbant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ?

Il avait le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et de s'être beaucoup trop rapproché du jeune homme en l'espace de quelques heures seulement. Et ça il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir ou même d'être prêt pour cela.

Et en avait-il seulement le droit ?

Durant toutes ces années, il avait méprisé le jeune homme en souvenir de James Potter mais il avait fait en sorte de s'attirer sa haine également. Il en avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas être pardonné pour ce qu'il avait fait seize ans auparavant, il ne voulait pas avoir de seconde chance ! Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas faire marche arrière à présent, en sachant dans quel état psychologique se trouvait le Sauveur, si ? Il l'avait clairement invité à venir le voir en cas de problème, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole ! Et puis, il devait protéger le gamin ! …

Mais qui protégerait ce dernier contre lui ? Il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait et Potter était déjà bien mal en point !

Severus ne savait plus du tout où il en était et sa tête qu'il avait pris entre ses mains commençait vraiment à le faire souffrir, tandis qu'il tournait en rond, à la recherche d'une solution.

A suivre…


	9. La victoire est brillante

Coucou tous !

Merci aux reviews anonymes de _Hello dit_ et de _Severus Forever_ : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

* * *

><p><strong>La victoire est brillante, l'échec est mat<strong> (Coluche)

.

Harry passa une main tremblante sur son visage avant de jeter un regard presqu'implorant à l'homme en face de lui.

Mais il n'y avait aucune pitié dans les yeux noirs. Aucune compassion.

Le Survivant se mordit durement la lèvre pour empêcher la moindre supplique de sortir de sa bouche. Hors de question de se ridiculiser encore plus et d'offrir cette satisfaction à l'homme en noir. Déjà qu'il s'en voulait atrocement. L'homme avait raison de dire qu'il était naïf, voir carrément stupide !

Comment avait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que le Serpentard serait tendre avec lui ? Ce mot ne devait même pas figurer dans son vocabulaire !

Non. Il n'aurait jamais dû baisser sa garde. Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer…

Il faut dire que Snape avait vraiment été impitoyable. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance et le rictus satisfait qui étirait ses lèvres prouvait qu'il prenait plaisir devant la détresse du jeune homme.

Harry aurait pourtant dû être habitué. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois…

Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul que maintenant. C'est en ce moment même qu'il aurait eu besoin du soutien et du réconfort de ses amis. Mais eux dormaient paisiblement à cette heure avancée de la nuit, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de la souffrance psychologique que subissait le pauvre Harry.

« Alors Potter, » dit finalement Severus de sa voix doucereuse, « envie de me supplier ? »

« Jamais ! » cracha Harry dans un sursaut de révolte.

Le Sauveur analysa rapidement ses faibles options et, comme touché par un éclair de génie ou plutôt en désespoir de cause, il s'éclaircit la voix pour ordonner d'une voix ferme et forte :

« Cavalier en D5 ! »

Le pion concerné se déplaça vaillamment sur l'échiquier… pour se faire malheureusement décapiter par la Tour adverse. Mais son sacrifice ne fut pas inutile puisqu'il protégea ainsi son Roi d'un échec et mat qui semblait inévitable quelques secondes plus tôt.

Relâchant ses muscles crispés, Harry s'autorisa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé bel !

« Mouais, bien joué Potter ! » félicita Severus avec néanmoins une certaine mauvaise grâce. Il ajouta d'un air machiavélique : « Mais vous ne faites que retarder l'inévitable. Votre dixième défaite d'affilée est imminente, vous le savez bien ! »

« On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué ? » lança Harry, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux verts. « Je suis peut être mal en point… »

« Et bientôt vous me supplierez de vous achever ! » coupa férocement le Serpentard. « Regardez votre jeu Potter, vos pions se font laminer et c'est la deuxième fois que je mets votre roi en échec, la troisième sera la bonne ! Dans mon immense bonté, je vous conseille d'abandonner tant qu'il est encore temps, ce sera toujours moins humiliant que de voir votre Roi se faire encore mater. »

« Je ne capitulerai pas ! » déclara solennellement Harry, les poings fermement serrés sur la table comme pour prouver sa détermination. « Ma bouche restera scellée tant qu'il y aura des pions pour me rester fidèles. Vous pouvez jeter mes Tours, capturer mes Cavaliers ou briser mes Fous, je ne déclarerai jamais forfait et je ne vous laisserai certainement pas prendre mon Roi ! Tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir, nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout contre nos ennemis et si nous ne pouvons espérer vaincre, au moins nous ferons tout pour décrocher un match nul !»

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et renifla de dédain devant ce discours, ô combien héroïque, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur leur partie, bien décidé à rabattre le claquet de ce jeune impertinent une bonne fois pour toute.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd, à une heure où le reste de la maison dormait du sommeil du juste.

Plusieurs nuits qu'ils se livraient clandestinement à de redoutables parties d'échecs, seule solution pour faire face aux insomnies et aux cauchemars dont ils étaient respectivement tous deux sujets.

En neuf parties, en comptant bien évidemment les revanches, Harry n'avait, hélas, jamais gagné. Même s'il se défendait plutôt bien _mais ça Severus ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant lui_ le jeune homme finissait toujours par subir une cuisante défaite et devait assister, impuissant, à la jubilation du sorcier plus âgé. Et ça, il n'y avait rien de pire !

D'où l'état combattif, quoique mi-désespéré, de Harry Potter, le Survivant qui ne voulait absolument pas se faire humilier une dixième fois !

OOOOO

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, Severus n'arrivait pas à dormir et pour cause : Il était encore en plein dilemme sur ce qu'il devait faire avec le garçon.

Il avait accepté le fait qu'il s'était trompé sur le jeune Potter et qu'il pouvait très bien le supporter en faisant abstraction de ses origines paternelles.

Mais il se demandait encore si c'était raisonnable de laisser le fils de Lily entrer dans sa vie.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une décision quand le jeune homme avait fait irruption dans la cuisine, les cheveux en pétard, l'air fatigué et ses yeux verts un peu confus quand il s'aperçut de la présence du sorcier plus âgé.

Severus se doutait bien que le garçon refuserait de se laisser aller au sommeil, de peur de revoir le visage des victimes envahir ses rêves et surtout, depuis qu'il lui avait interdit les sorts de silence.

Il lui avait donné une potion de sommeil la nuit précédente mais, comme il le lui avait expliqué, il ne pouvait pas le faire à répétition. Déjà, parce qu'il n'en avait pas des masses sur lui, juste une petite réserve personnelle pour les cas d'urgences. Et aussi parce que ce genre de potion avait un effet addictif et était surtout toxique à long terme. Lui-même en prenait rarement et Merlin sait à quel point il était fatigué.

Le garçon ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire et était resté planté là, la bouche ouverte. Severus avait lâché un soupir résigné avant de tendre la chaise en face de lui et de sortir une autre tasse.

Il avait fini par prendre une décision tout compte fait ! Ou plutôt la solution s'était imposée à lui.

Ils étaient restés un bon moment sans parler, attendant sans doute patiemment que le soleil se lève et qu'une autre journée insipide ne commence, encore.

A ce moment là, comme tous ceux qui suivraient alors, il n'y avait plus d'Harry Potter ou de Severus Snape. Juste deux hommes fatigués de la guerre et ne sachant pas comment gérer l'après.

Et puis Severus avait brusquement brisé le silence pour demander, au grand étonnement d'Harry, s'il savait jouer aux échecs. A la réponse positive du jeune homme, Snape avait alors invoqué le jeu et ils s'étaient affrontés, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Et le rituel avait continué… jusqu'à cette nuit actuelle où Harry tentait de préserver son honneur tant bien que mal.

OOOOO

« La Tour en… euh, non… le Fou en…, euh… » bafouilla le jeune homme en se rongeant les ongles.

C'était lui ou ses pions s'étaient mis à trembler sur l'échiquier ?

« Potter, prenez une décision à la fin ! » s'exaspéra l'ex-espion en tapant du doigt sur la table en guise d'impatience. « De toute façon vous allez perdre ! »

« Mais arrêtez d'essayer de me déconcentrer ! » s'écria Harry visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Qui a dit que les échecs étaient un jeu de détente ou une partie de plaisir ?

Severus allait répliquer quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Ron à moitié endormi :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? T'as un sou…. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta net dans son élan, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et la bouche grande ouverte devant cette scène insolite et complètement irréelle.

Et pendant une fraction de seconde, les trois hommes restèrent figés, le regard de l'un fixé sur celui des deux autres.

« Ah, salut Ron ! Tu tombes bien. » s'exclama finalement Harry comme si de rien n'était. « Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, de déplacer ma Tour ou d'attaquer avec mon Fou ? »

« Euh…euh… ni l'un ni l'autre. » parvint à répondre le jeune Weasley, bien que toujours sous le choc. « Tu… tu devrais faire avancer ta Dame de trois cases, comme ça tu…tu pourras lancer une attaque si tu joues bien aux tours suivants. »

Sans prendre en compte le grognement indigné de son adversaire, Harry analysa la stratégie proposée par son ami avant de déclarer, ravi :

« Ouais ! Merci Ron, tu es génial. » Il s'efforça de ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête du rouquin.

« De… de rien. Euh… je crois que je vais retourner me coucher maintenant… oui, c'est ça, je vais aller me recoucher. » annonça Ron en reculant avec précaution, lentement, comme quelqu'un cherchant à s'échapper discrètement d'un enclos rempli de fauves affamés.

« Et bien, bonne nuit M. Weasley ! » salua Severus d'une voix mielleuse, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

« Bonne… bobonne… bonne nuit, Professeur Snape. » balbutia alors un Ron cramoisi qui ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse hors de la pièce.

Harry, qui avait vu son ami se pincer durement le bras quelques minutes auparavant, ne put retenir ses éclats de rire plus longtemps.

« Pauvre Ron ! Je crois bien que nous l'avons traumatisé ! » pouffa-t-il en tentant avec peine de reprendre son sérieux.

« Vous m'en voyez navré ! » fit Severus, qui n'avait cependant pas du tout l'air navré.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il se réjouissait d'avoir embarrassé le dernier des fils Weasley. L'air idiot qu'il avait eu, c'était jouissif. Et il n'allait quand même pas se gêner pour se moquer d'un stupide Gryffondor !

Ron avait pourtant toutes les raisons du monde d'être aussi choqué.

Qui pourrait imaginer Severus Snape et Harry Potter jouant ensemble aux échecs en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Après tout, pratiquement personne n'était au courant des petits secrets qui les rapprochaient tous deux.

Seule la nuit était témoin de leur coalition. _ A défaut de pouvoir parler de complicité ou d'amitié _ Et en journée, leurs échanges restaient courtois mais brefs, anodins.

Harry devait quand même avouer que la compagnie de l'homme n'était pas désagréable… du moment où on évitait un ou deux sujets épineux : Lily, James Potter, les Maraudeurs, la guerre, les Mangemorts, Voldemort, sa vie privée, leurs conflits passés.

A part ça, il leur restait plein d'autres sujets de conversation comme…comme… Il leur restait plein d'autres sujets de conversation !

Mais c'était surtout des banalités.

Certaines questions brulaient les lèvres d'Harry _il avait toujours été curieux_ mais il s'efforçait de les refouler, ne voulant pas détruire ce qui s'était créé entre eux.

En contrepartie, l'homme faisait des efforts pour garder ses sarcasmes et ne pas laisser son mauvais caractère prendre trop le dessus. Et ce n'était pas si évident !

En somme, il y avait encore beaucoup de réserve entre eux, que ce soit dans leurs comportements ou dans leurs échanges verbaux. Trop polis pour être honnêtes, diraient les mauvaises langues.

Pour combien de temps ce semblant de paix durerait-il, là était la question !

« Thé ou… chocolat chaud ? » proposa finalement Severus pour les aider à se remettre de leurs émotions, enfin, surtout Harry qui continuait de glousser tout seul comme un malade après le passage de Ron.

« Hum, ça dépend, vous prenez quoi, vous ? » demanda le jeune homme en essuyant ses yeux.

« Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de plus efficace. » dit Severus d'un air énigmatique. « Whisky pur-feu! » ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

« Oh ! Et bien, je vais prendre comme vous alors » affirma Harry en haussant les épaules.

Severus, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser un sourcil sceptique.

« Je suis majeur vous savez, et j'en ai déjà bu qui plus est ! » fit remarquer Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Devait-il rajouter qu'il avait battu le mage noir le plus puissant de leur époque ? Il avait suffisamment fait ses preuves pour mériter d'entrer dans la grande communauté des buveurs de whisky pur-feu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la partie suivait toujours son cours. Harry avala une autre gorgée de… sa tisane à la menthe. En dépit de tous ses arguments, Snape avait carrément refusé de lui servir ne serait-ce qu'une goutte d'alcool !

Sa seule consolation était que s'il tenait encore huit coups sans se faire prendre de pions, la partie serait automatiquement déclarée nulle selon la règle des cinquante coups. Ce serait comme une victoire pour lui ! Plus que huit petits coups.

Une idée digne d'un Serpentard lui traversa alors l'esprit. Et si…

« On devrait rajouter du piquant au jeu, vous ne croyez pas ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. « Par exemple, si je perds… »

« Vous allez perdre, Potter ! » garantit calmement l'homme en noir.

« Si je perds, » reprit Harry en défiant son adversaire du regard « vous pourrez me donner un gage ! Mais si c'est moi qui remporte la victoire ou si je vous empêche de gagner par un match nul, ajouta-t-il rapidement devant la mine intéressée et calculatrice du sorcier, ce sera à vous d'accepter mon gage ! »

« J'ai passé l'âge pour ces idioties, Potter ! » répliqua sèchement Severus qui avait perdu tout enthousiasme.

Il se rappelait trop bien de " l'humour " de James Potter et de ses acolytes pour laisser le fils s'amuser avec lui.

_Mais Harry n'est pas comme son père_, lui rappela une petite voix.

Il était pratiquement certain que le jeune homme ne ferait jamais rien de mal intentionné ou pour l'humilier.

« Quoi comme gage ? » grogna-t-il devant l'air de chien battu qu'affichait le garçon.

Et voilà que ça le reprenait ! Mais depuis quand s'en voulait-il de faire de la peine à Harry Potter ? La guerre lui avait peut-être bien laissé de graves séquelles après tout.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, oubliez ça » souffla Harry, visiblement déçu.

« Potter ! Quoi comme gage ? » réitéra Severus avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Mais laissez tomber je vous dis ! C'était idiot. » maugréa le jeune homme avant d'ordonner à un pion d'avancer sur une case.

Severus ferma les yeux une seconde, sans doute pour prier Merlin de lui accorder la patience. Harry était si têtu. Mais au moins, il savait de qui le jeune homme tenait. Lily avait le même caractère !

« Très bien ! » lâcha finalement l'ex-espion. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il laissait tomber, bien au contraire. « Pour votre dixième défaite Potter, vous devrez…voyons voir, oui, c'est parfait… Vous devrez vous teindre en blond ! »

Harry resta bouche bée. L'homme était-il réellement sérieux ? A voir le rictus diabolique qui étirait ses lèves, il fallait croire que oui !

Lui, en blond ? C'était totalement hors de question !

« D'accord, j'accepte ! » s'exclama-t-il alors. Il était trop proche de remporter le match nul pour faire marche arrière. « Mais en cas d'égalité, c'est moi qui gagne et en gage…vous devrez m'offrir un bonbon au citron chaque fois que nous nous verrons et ce, pendant une semaine ! »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gamin était complètement fou ! Et pourtant…

« Marché conclu ! De toute façon, vous allez perdre, Potter ! »

_Allez Harry, plus que quelques coups. Tu peux le faire !_ pensa le jeune homme, un large sourire anticipant déjà sa future explosion de joie.

« Au fait, vous savez que votre délai est pratiquement écoulé, Potter ? » demanda le plus vieux, plus sérieusement. « Vous vouliez attendre une semaine avant de parler à vos proches. Et nous sommes en fin de semaine à présent. »

« Ah oui ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite » répondit Harry d'un ton désintéressé. « On dirait pas comme ça. D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué qu'il fait plus beau ces jours-ci ? On est sortit hier et… »

« Potter ! » l'interrompit Severus, consterné de voir avec quelles pitoyables esquives le jeune homme pensait s'en sortir à chaque fois.

« Oui, oui, je sais ! » capitula Harry.

Ils avaient évité d'aborder ce sujet tout au long de la semaine et il aurait bien voulu que ça continue.

« Mais comment voulez-vous que je leur dise ? » demanda-t-il. « Hey Ginny, tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! Au fait les gars, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je me sens terriblement mal depuis la fin de la guerre ? »

« J'ai connu mieux comme entrée en matière, mais pourquoi pas ? » ironisa Severus.

« Et puis, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant, c'est vrai !» ajouta Harry sans se formaliser de la précédente pique du maître des potions. « Alors, peut-être que c'est inutile de les ennuyer avec ça, finalement. »

« Vous vous sentez mieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous gaspillez une grande partie de vos nuits au lieu de dormir correctement ? » interrogea de nouveau l'ex-espion, d'un ton cependant neutre.

« Peut-être est-ce votre cas, mais moi je n'ai pas l'impression de _gaspiller mes nuits_ en votre compagnie. » rétorqua simplement Harry.

Severus secoua la tête d'un air las. Pourtant, la leçon de morale et la longue argumentation auxquelles Harry s'attendait ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de ça, Snape se contenta de dire :

« Vous n'êtes plus un enfant, Potter. Vous êtes assez grand pour prendre vos propres décisions… mais vous avez tort et je vous aurai prévenu ! »

Harry fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il était parvenu à clore le sujet, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer sa chance. En plus, il commençait à fatiguer, vu que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il bâillait.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois sur l'elfe de la maison.

« Kreattur est un bon elfe ! kreattur n'a rien fait de mal ! Oh oui, Kreattur est un bon elfe et veut rester au service d'Harry Potter dans la maison de maître Regulus ! » répétait-il constamment.

Les deux sorciers étonnés suivirent des yeux l'elfe qui déambulait dans la cuisine et dépoussiérait sur son passage s'en pour autant faire cas de leurs présences. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, Severus adressa un regard interrogateur à Harry.

« Trop longue histoire ! » se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

« Si vous le dites. » concéda Severus avant d'ajouter quelques secondes plus tard d'un ton nonchalant un « Ah, oui, j'oubliais, Potter… » qu'il laissa en suspens.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry, ne se doutant pas des trois fatidiques mots qui allaient suivre.

« Echec et mat ! »

A suivre…

* * *

><p>NA : Alors, alors… déjà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions. Appelons ça une pause dramatique ! Je ne veux pas aller trop vite non plus.<p>

Si vous avez constaté quelques incohérences dans la partie d'échecs… c'est tout à fait normal ! Je n'y ai jamais joué et je suis donc allée regarder les règles pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi justement, mais je n'ai absolument rien compris ! J'aurais dû les faire jouer aux dames ou au scrabble, mais bon... donc, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur si vous êtes expert en échecs et que j'ai dit des inepties.

_Chameau d'Antarctique_ : Harry a perdu, certes, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite. ;-)

J'aimerais tellement vous dire que le chapitre dix est en cours et ne tardera pas à venir. Mais je n'aime pas faire de fausses promesses. Aussi ai-je le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant très longtemps. Dans le pire des cas, mais aussi le plus probable, il faudra attendre juillet pour la suite. Comment ça c'est pas grave, vous survivrez ? Sniff.

Et oui ! Ecrire est un plaisir mais qui prend beaucoup de temps et à partir de maintenant, je dois malheureusement consacrer tout ce temps à d'autres fins, moins réjouissantes. Ô joie :-(

C'est frustrant pour moi aussi car ce n'est que le début de l'histoire et que toute la trame est déjà fixée. Et j'avais trop hâte de rédiger et de poster les prochains chapitres.

Donc voilà, ce n'est donc pas un adieu car je tiens à terminer cette fic coûte que coûte, c'est juste un « à plus tard » et j'espère que la suite sera encore susceptible de vous intéresser, malgré l'attente.

Big Kiss

Syriel


	10. Les squelettes sortent du placard

Hello tous ! Comme promis, me revoici ! (et là vous êtes supposés sauter de joie ;-)

Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de lancer ce cri qui vient du fond du cœur : « _Libre_, je suis _libre_, enfin _libre_ ! » Ah ça fait du bien, merci. J'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour ceux qui avaient le bac, des partiels, des concours ou autres.

J'ai relu mes anciens chapitres et je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait parfois d'énormes fautes, j'ai failli me crever les yeux ! J'ai normalement tout corrigé et je vous promets d'être plus attentive dorénavant avant de poster mes chapitres, mais si vous en trouvez, merci de me le signaler.

Un énorme merci aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent : _Matsuyama, Louves des Mers, Maudinette, Nancy, Emily S _et_ YukiUlove_ à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP. Je suis vraiment très contente que vous aimiez l'histoire. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me le dire !

Également un énorme merci à tous ceux qui, malgré l'absence de nouveaux chapitres, ont continué de me lire, de reviewer, de me rajouter en alerte ou en favoris. Ça m'a vraiment touché.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Les squelettes sortent du placard<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Harry tartina consciencieusement sa biscotte sans la quitter une seule seconde des yeux, l'air extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche _ô combien délicate. C'était une belle matinée. Harry s'était levé de bonne heure comme si de rien n'était; était descendu pour le petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était; et tartinait donc son toast comme si de rien n'était. Parce que tout allait bien.

Et pourtant, en dépit de tous ses efforts, Harry ne parvenait pas à convaincre le regard mi-horrifié mi-inquisiteur qui le fixait intensément depuis son réveil. Avant de pouvoir quitter sa chambre, il avait déjà dû faire face à une crise d'hystérie et esquiver tant bien que mal un interrogatoire, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ron n'explose à nouveau.

Le Survivant jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite pour se rendre compte que son ami ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Ce dernier le dévisageait toujours avec horreur et franchement, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Peut-être _et ce n'était qu'une simple hypothèse_ que Ron était tout simplement choqué qu'il soit devenu subitement blond!

Mais était-ce sa faute à lui s'il ressemblait à présent à un Malfoy ? Il est vrai que c'était lui qui avait proposé ce stupide pari à Snape. Il est également vrai qu'il avait accepté de son plein gré le défi imposé par Snape. Mais il n'était pas censé perdre par Merlin et surtout, il pensait que Snape aurait eu pitié de lui ! Pour une fois !

Il revoyait encore la lueur démente dans les yeux de l'homme quand il lui avait tendu la potion de décoloration. Snape jubilait intérieurement ! Harry avait été tenté de se jeter aux pieds du sorcier pour échapper à son pari, mais son honneur de Gryffondor lui interdisait de se ridiculiser davantage devant l'ennemi. Alors dignement, les yeux fermement clos, le jeune homme avait porté le flacon à ses lèvres et avait absorbé le "poison" en défiant une dernière fois la mort de le vaincre!

Un ricanement mal contenu l'avait sorti de ses divagations et lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, Snape avait retrouvé son sérieux _ du moins en apparence_ et s'était contenté de lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser rapidement. Harry s'était approché d'un miroir et lorsqu'il se vit, un cri incohérent était sorti de sa bouche. Mais une chose est sure, une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Merlin fut évoquée !

« Tu n'as toujours rien à dire, peut-être ? » s'énerva brusquement Ron, rompant le doux silence de la cuisine.

Surpris, Harry cassa la biscotte pour laquelle il avait eu tant de délicatesse quelques secondes plus tôt. Avant de répondre, il prit le temps de lécher ses doigts recouverts à présent de confiture.

« Hum, à quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, conscient de jouer avec les nerfs de son meilleur ami.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… et si on commençait par tes cheveux ? » grinça Ron qui serrait fermement la nappe de la table à manger, sans doute pour éviter de les refermer autour du cou d'Harry, comme il devait en rêver.

S'il évitait encore de répondre, Ron allait surement le tuer. Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant de déclarer tout simplement, la bouche pleine:

« Erreur stratégique. J'ai déplacé trop tôt ma Tour. »

« Je vois. » dit Ron qui tentait difficilement de maîtriser sa voix. « Et ça t'arrive souvent d'affronter Snape aux échecs en pleine nuit ? »

« Suffisamment pour me retrouver avec cette tête ! »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Harry se versa tranquillement du jus d'orange et but lentement son verre.

« C'est tout. » dit-il ensuite en haussant les épaules.

Ron resta un instant bouche bée et comme Harry s'y attendait, l'explosion ne tarda pas à retentir dans la pièce.

« Harry ! Mais tu te fiches de moi ! Tu disparais en pleine nuit et je te retrouve en train de jouer aux échecs avec… avec Snape ! _Snape !_ Et le lendemain, au lieu de trouver mon meilleur ami dans son lit, je découvre un clone de Draco Malfoy, et toi tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

Harry reposa tranquillement sa biscotte dans l'assiette et regarda Ron, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Non, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Pas pour le moment. Expliquer à Ron son rapprochement avec le terrible maître des potions reviendrait à lui dévoiler ses cauchemars, ses angoisses, sa douleur. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Certes, Snape lui avait conseillé d'avoir une franche discussion avec ses amis à ce sujet, de leur avouer ce qu'il ressentait après la guerre; cette guerre qui avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Mais même s'il se sentait un peu mieux, il n'était toujours pas prêt. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

« Oh les garçons ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous hurlez de si bonne heure ? » réprimanda Ginny en entrant dans la cuisine en compagnie d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle, c'est Ron. » fit simplement remarquer Harry en se concentrant sur une nouvelle biscotte.

« Ron, on peut savoir pourquoi tu… »

« Harry ? » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en chœur en apercevant leur ami aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

« Salut les filles, bien dormi ? » demanda ce dernier d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Hermione et Ginny dévisagèrent longuement le Survivant, le choc clairement inscrit sur leurs visages. Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits :

« Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On dirait un clone de Malfoy ! »

Et ce n'était pas un compliment, vu l'expression peinte sur les deux visages. Il faut dire que personne n'appréciait un Malfoy, qu'il soit père, mère ou fils. Harry lui-même était consterné d'être associé à un membre de cette famille de Sang-pur, fidèle à Lord Voldemort. Quoiqu'à la fin, elle n'avait pas été si fidèle que ça, heureusement.

« Et vous ne savez pas le reste ! Hier je l'ai surpris en train de jouer aux échecs avec Snape ! » révéla Ron, heureux d'avoir enfin du renfort dans sa quête de vérité.

Si les deux jeunes filles semblèrent étonnées, elles eurent l'amabilité de ne pas réagir comme Ron et de ne pas bombarder Harry de questions ni de l'agresser en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait totalement perdu la tête.

« Oh ! Et qui a gagné ? » demanda simplement Ginny en piochant dans les viennoiseries.

« Pas moi ! » pouffa Harry en désignant ses cheveux.

Harry expliqua brièvement à ses amies son pari avec Snape et son humiliante défaite, tandis que Ron les regardait d'un air horrifié. Était-il le seul à voir que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans cette histoire ? Avaient-ils tous été ensorcelés ?

« Tu es plutôt craquant comme ça enfin de compte ! » gloussa la rouquine en considérant les mèches décolorées de son ami.

Là, c'en fut trop pour Ron ! Le jeune homme se leva, frappant des poings sur la table pour bien marquer sa frustration.

« C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Je vous dis que j'ai surpris Harry et Snape __Snape !__ en train de jouer aux échecs en plein milieu de la nuit et ça ne vous choque pas plus que ça ? Harry se retrouve _défiguré_ suite à cette étrange partie d'échecs et vous, vous le trouvez simplement "craquant" ? »

« Le professeur Snape n'est plus notre ennemi, Ron, d'ailleurs il ne l'a jamais été. Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par le comprendre ? » s'exaspéra Hermione.

« Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est comment on peut devenir aussi proche du jour au lendemain, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Harry déteste Snape autant que Snape le déteste ! Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à m'en souvenir !» s'emporta le dernier des frères Weasley.

Harry avait hâte que la conversation prenne fin. Ron commençait à se poser les bonnes questions et ça le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'Hermione le défendait parce qu'elle croyait que c'était toujours par rapport au secret autour de Lily qu'il se montrait si évasif concernant son rapprochement avec le maître des potions, ce qui n'était pas faux. Du moins en partie. Quant à Ginny, elle était peut-être aussi perplexe que son frère mais moins butée !

«Écoute Ron, Snape et moi avons fait la paix il y a une semaine déjà. J'ai découvert certaines choses que je ne peux pas te révéler concernant son attitude avec moi dans le passé et ça a aplanit les angles. C'est tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. »

« Ok ! Admettons que vous _ayez fait la paix_. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi garder ça secret ? »

Touché !

« Je savais très bien comment tu allais réagir. La preuve ! » rétorqua Harry avec toute la mauvaise foi possible. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait cesser de se prendre la tête à présent et profiter de ce petit-déjeuner tranquillement ? »

« Mais pourquoi étais-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ? Il y a des heures plus appropriées pour jouer aux échecs, non ? » renchérit le rouquin.

Coulé ?

« Je… J'étais descendu prendre un verre d'eau et je suis tombé sur lui. » mentit Harry. « On a commencé à discuter et une chose en amenant une autre… Voilà ! »

« Il y a autre chose. Oui, tu nous caches des choses, j'en suis sûr ! » s'offusqua Ron sans en démordre.

« Mais je t'assure que non. » soupira Harry d'un air las.

« Mione ! » s'écria Ron cherchant du soutien auprès de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière sembla pensive quelques secondes ce qui inquiéta Harry, sachant que son amie l'avait déjà tenu à part quelques jours auparavant pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Harry et moi avons déjà eu cette conversation et il m'a assuré qu'il nous le dirait s'il y avait un problème. Et je le crois. » déclara-t-elle finalement, même si au son de sa voix on sentait qu'elle n'était pas à cent pour cent convaincue. « Et je suis très contente que le professeur Snape et toi vous vous rapprochiez, Harry. Au moins, il y en a qui grandissent ! »

« Ginny ? » tenta le rouquin, vexé par la dernière remarque d'Hermione.

« Euh… si Harry veut faire la paix avec Snape, je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et c'est son droit de ne pas nous dire tout ce qu'il sait ou fait, Ron. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien ! » capitula le cadet des frères Weasley, seul contre tous. « Dans ce cas Harry, regarde-moi en face et jure-moi qu'effectivement tu nous as dit toute la vérité et qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien que nous devrions savoir. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant pris au piège. S'il mentait délibérément à Ron, droit dans les yeux, il trahissait leur amitié et après ça, il n'était plus question de leur parler de son mal-être le jour où il se sentirait prêt. En admettant qu'il soit prêt un jour, bien sûr ! Ne restait plus que la seconde option : faire machine arrière et profiter de cette occasion pour tout avouer à ses amis. Alors Harry prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Ron pour soutenir son regard et lui dit :

« Je te le jure, Ron. »

Raté!

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes les sourcils froncés avant de lâcher prise, plus ou moins satisfait par la réponse de son ami. Après tout, Harry ne lui avait jamais menti !

« Bon, c'est finit le harcèlement ? On peut déjeuner ? » questionna Ginny qui voulait apaiser une bonne fois pour toute les tensions.

« C'était pas du harcèlement ! Je m'inquiète juste pour mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ! » maugréa Ron en emplissant son assiette sous le regard taquin des deux jeunes femmes tandis qu'Harry souriait faiblement.

Mais derrière ce sourire, il culpabilisait énormément de leur avoir menti, encore. Surtout à Ron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cuisine fut envahie par les têtes majoritairement rousses de la famille Weasley et bien entendu, la nouvelle couleur capillaire d'Harry était au cœur de toutes les conversations, au grand dam du jeune homme.

Bill trouvait ça « trop cool ! » tandis que sa femme Fleur, au contraire, soutenait que le blond jurait atrocement avec ses yeux verts. Charlie voulait absolument qu'il se teigne ensuite en roux et Madame Weasley tentait de rassurer le Survivant en affirmant que quelle que soit la couleur de ses cheveux, il resterait toujours Harry dans son cœur… puis elle demandait à son mari de lui verser un café noir, très noir !

Snape entra à son tour, le visage fermé et prêt à stupéfixer quiconque aurait l'audace de lui dire bonjour !

En quoi la journée pouvait-elle être bonne en restant prisonnier de la noble et très exécrable maison des Black, en compagnie de Gryffondors particulièrement bruyants et grossiers ? Cela faisait une éternité _ sans aucune exagération_ qu'il était obligé de partager sa vie avec ces dégénérés et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Shacklebolt concernant les charges retenues contre lui.

Les yeux de Severus se posèrent alors sur la tignasse blonde et de nouveau, un ricanement bien distinct s'échappa de sa gorge. Finalement, la journée ne commençait pas si mal ! Pour une fois, Potter avait eu une merveilleuse idée avec cette histoire de gage, et lui, il se félicitait d'avoir pensé à cette potion de décoloration. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant que le maître des potions disparaisse derrière son journal, amusé de savoir que les yeux verts criaient inutilement vengeance.

Pourtant la bonne humeur de l'homme disparut rapidement et son visage se rembrunit en découvrant les gros titres.

La première page du Daily Prophet affichait une photo _pas très glorieuse_ de lui avec pour titre : _« Le bras droit de Vous-savez-qui toujours en liberté. Attention, Mangemort extrêmement dangereux. » _Ben voyons ! Severus parcourut rapidement l'article qui le faisait encore passer pour un assassin et pour le pantin de Voldemort. Bien ! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait quitter le manoir Black ! Toute la communauté sorcière était toujours convaincue de sa culpabilité apparemment. Un pas dehors et il se retrouverait surement à Azkaban… ou six pieds sous terre.

« Shacklebolt et les membres de l'Ordre font tout pour prouver votre innocence, Severus. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, à présent. » tenta de rassurer Arthur Weasley qui avait lui aussi parcouru le journal un peu plus tôt.

Severus grogna en réponse mais il remarqua tout de même le léger malaise qui s'était inscrit sur le visage crispé du père de famille.

« Comment ça se passe au Ministère ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh et bien… les choses rentrent peu à peu dans l'ordre mais ça reste quand même compliqué. Au moins, tous ceux qui avaient injustement perdu leurs postes à cause du régime de Vous-savez-qui retrouvent progressivement leurs emplois… »

Arthur Weasley continua d'évoquer tous les changements qui avaient lieu au Ministère depuis la fin de la guerre, mais Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Tout ce que Weasley disait se trouvait également dans les journaux. Marc Bower avait été élu ministre par intérim en attendant que tout rentre parfaitement dans l'ordre. A son sujet, Severus ne savait pas grand-chose, juste que c'était un petit démocrate de la même trempe que Fudge, ce qui n'était pas trop rassurant.

Les Mangemorts et les partisans reconnus de Lord Voldemort avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban en attendant leurs procès. Enfin, ceux qui auraient la chance d'avoir un procès. Et ils risquaient d'attendre un long moment avant qu'on ne daigne les faire comparaître. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas de Détraqueurs comme gardes, c'était déjà ça.

Severus savait, compte tenu de ses antécédents et sans la présence de Dumbledore à ses côtés, qu'il serait difficile de convaincre le monde sorcier de son innocence. Le vieux sorcier l'avait défendu seize ans auparavant et grâce à son influence, il l'avait protégé des incriminations diverses. Grâce à lui, il avait évité la prison. Aujourd'hui, il était seul pour se défendre.

Il ne put se livrer davantage à ses réflexions, son attention détournée par l'arrivée de Georges Weasley dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier entra lui aussi la mine sombre mais son visage s'éclaircit lorsqu'il remarqua Harry.

« Harry, t'as changé ! T'aurais pas un peu grossi ? » plaisanta-t-il.

La conversation reprit alors de plus bel autour des cheveux d'Harry qui commençait sérieusement à envisager de se cacher sous un chapeau… ou de se raser carrément la tête. Il devait vraiment être horrible. Il se pencha alors vers Ginny pour lui demander :

« C'est vrai que tu me trouves craquant comme ça ? »

« Et bien en fait… non ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est tout. » avoua la jeune femme en grimaçant. « La vérité, c'est que tu es plutôt effrayant avec cette tête ! On dirait vraiment le clone de Malfoy ! »

Dépité, Harry se redressa et croqua violemment dans son bout de bacon, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'homme responsable de son désastre capillaire. Et il devait rester avec cette tête une semaine entière ! Snape allait payer cet outrage, foi de Potter !

Après avoir avalé son café et quelques toasts, Severus sortit de la cuisine pour s'isoler dans sa chambre et s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : maudire le jour de sa naissance ! Une voix boudeuse le stoppa dans le couloir :

« Vous êtes content de vous, j'espère ! »

« Pourrais-je savoir de quoi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il innocemment, en luttant pour garder son sérieux devant la tête du Survivant.

Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du Serpentard lorsqu'Harry désigna fatalement ses mèches blondes.

« Ah ça. Oh oui, Potter, j'en suis content et même extrêmement fier ! » répondit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

« J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ? » se plaignit le jeune homme à mi-voix.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, Potter, je ne vois pas de grande différence avec votre ancienne tête. Vous avez l'air un peu plus stupide que d'ordinaire, c'est tout. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'indignation avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Snape se fichait de lui mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune mesquinerie dans ces paroles, plus maintenant.

« Et bien, c'était très drôle cette histoire de gage… à présent, vous pourriez peut-être me donner la potion pour retrouver mon aspect normal, non ? » demanda-t-il avec le plus grand espoir.

Severus fit mine de réfléchir longtemps avant de déclarer avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Non. Bonne journée, Potter. »

Severus s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque l'insupportable gamin le stoppa de nouveau.

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça vous dit une autre partie ce soir ? » risqua timidement le jeune homme.

Severus soupira.

Pas parce qu'il ne supportait plus le garçon ou qu'il souhaitait qu'il lui fiche la paix. Pas parce qu'il tenait spécialement à ses heures de sommeil, surtout qu'il ne dormait pas tant que ça. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, il aimait bien jouer aux échecs avec Potter. D'une part parce qu'il gagnait toujours et Merlin sait qu'il aimait gagner ! D'autre part, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de partie, étant donné que ça se jouait à deux… et que lui était toujours seul.

Mais il était un adulte responsable et il devait veiller à ce que Potter récupère de ses nuits blanches.

« Vous devriez dormir, Potter. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en évitant le regard déçu du jeune homme. Il avait déjà fait quelques mètres, certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une phrase pleine de défi :

« Est-ce que vous auriez peur de perdre ? »

Severus se retourna lentement et dévisagea sombrement le garçon.

« Ce soir à minuit, Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard. » dit-il en rendant à Harry son regard de bravade. « Ah et j'y pense… »

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit quelque chose qu'il envoya au jeune homme. Harry le rattrapa au vol et ouvrit la main pour découvrir… un bonbon au citron.

« Gravez cette image dans votre mémoire, Potter, » poursuivit-il d'une voix goguenarde, « parce que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. Vous ne me gagnerez _jamais_ ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors que le sorcier s'éloignait pour de bon cette fois. Mais quand il reprit plus ou moins son sérieux, il tomba sur le visage scandalisé de son meilleur ami.

« Vous allez remettre ça cette nuit ? »

« J'ai une revanche à prendre, Ron. » répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Avec moi tu ne veux jamais prendre de revanche ! » s'indigna le rouquin.

« Ron, tu te rends compte que tu es jaloux de _Snape_ ? » fit remarquer Harry en se moquant de son ami.

Et il s'en alla, laissant un Ron pétrifié sur place.

OOOOO

En attendant son duel… enfin, son match amical avec Snape, Harry s'allongea sur son lit pour lire le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'exclusivité : encore une version de son extraordinaire victoire contre Voldemort; des témoignages de victimes ou de combattants; le remaniement du Ministère; les recherches des Mangemorts en liberté, dont Snape; et la liste des disparus qui ne finissait pas de s'allonger.

Rien de très réjouissant en fin de compte.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, repensant malgré lui à tous les évènements des derniers mois. C'était tellement irréaliste ! Il avait battu Voldemort et ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais il avait également perdu des amis, et ce n'était pas qu'un cauchemar.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra lentement dans le sommeil. Quand il réalisa qu'il perdait contact avec la réalité, il était déjà trop tard. Quelque part dans les profondeurs de son subconscient, les fantômes de sa culpabilité l'attendaient.

« On te l'avait dit qu'on te retrouverait, Harry ! »

OOOOO

« Et merde ! » jura Severus en entendant les cris provenant de la chambre du Survivant et en s'y précipitant.

Il savait bien que ça finirait par arriver, qu'en dépit de ce que le garçon disait, il n'avait pas tourné la page, il n'était pas guéri.

Qui le serait après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ?

« Harry ! Mais calme toi, c'est moi, Ron ! » criait le fils Weasley, davantage affolé que le jeune homme qu'il tentait en vain de calmer.

Harry était collé au mur, le visage plongé dans ses mains, la respiration laborieuse. Dès que Ron tentait de le toucher, il se mettait à hurler et à baragouiner des phrases incompréhensibles.

« Poussez-vous ! » somma Severus en écartant rudement le rouquin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » braillait ce dernier, comme si le maître des potions avait du temps à perdre en le rassurant, lui.

Severus s'approcha et empêcha Harry de se débattre, tenant fermement ses poignets pour l'obliger à reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Potter, revenez ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Ils ne sont pas là, ce n'est pas réel ! » dit-il d'une voix ferme et puissante.

Il lui fallu une bonne dizaine de minutes à répéter cette litanie avant qu'Harry se décide à obéir et à accepter cet état de fait.

« Ils… ils étaient là ! Ils étaient tous là ! Maman, Rémus, Fred… Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, je leur ai dit, mais ils ne voulaient pas me croire ! Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas me croire ?» cafouilla le jeune homme paniqué, en secouant la tête.

« C'est fini maintenant. » dit simplement Severus, laissant le jeune homme reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

Mais Harry savait que c'était loin d'être terminé. Ils n'allaient jamais le laisser tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais la paix.

Le jeune homme finit par se calmer mais son cœur s'emballa de nouveau lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses amis qui étaient restés sur le seuil de la porte, silencieux. Hermione semblait triste, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Mais c'est le regard de Ron qui lui fit le plus de mal. On pouvait y lire toute la trahison que le jeune homme ressentait envers son ami.

Severus s'aperçut lui aussi des spectateurs indésirables dans la pièce lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Harry blanchir rapidement.

« Dehors ! » ordonna-t-il froidement à l'adresse des autres Gryffondors.

Une fois seuls, Severus observa d'un air impassible le garçon qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, passant de l'affolement à la colère.

« Allez-y, dites-le ! Dites-le que vous m'aviez prévenu et que c'est bien fait pour moi ! Mais dites-le ! » hurlait-il entre deux plaintes désespérées.

Pourtant Severus ne dit rien et continua de fixer tranquillement le garçon, les bras croisés sur son torse, en attendant que la crise finisse par passer. Mais Harry n'avait pas encore fini, apparemment. A présent, il s'en prenait aux malheureux objets qui trainaient sur le bureau, les envoyant valser à travers la pièce.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se calma soudain, se sentant stupide.

« Désolé. » dit-il alors la tête basse.

Severus sortit une potion de sa poche et la tendit au jeune homme effondré qui l'avala sans se poser de question. Il avait appris à faire confiance à l'homme aux robes noires et surtout, il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce qu'il buvait. Il aurait même souhaité que ce soit du vrai poison cette fois.

Une seconde plus tard, les cheveux d'Harry s'assombrirent et reprirent leur couleur noir corbeau d'origine.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il sans l'explosion de joie qu'il aurait dû avoir en d'autres circonstances.

« Bien ! Puisque vous avez fini, je vais pouvoir m'exprimer maintenant. » dit finalement Severus d'une voix posée. « Je vous avais effectivement prévenu que vous ne pourriez pas cacher longtemps votre état à vos amis et ils n'ont pas découvert la vérité de la meilleure façon qui soit. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, Potter ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je leur ai menti… je… Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? » gémit Harry en se passant la main sur le visage.

« C'est très simple, Potter. Vous allez leur parler. »

« Non… peux pas faire ça. » marmonna Harry en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Vos amis comprendront, ils ne vous rejetteront pas, Potter. »

« Comment vous savez ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

« Ce sont de stu… ce sont des Gryffondors ! » lâcha Severus en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si ce simple fait expliquait tout. « Mais surtout, ce sont vos amis. » ajouta-t-il d'un air qu'il voulait ennuyé.

Severus ne doutait pas de la loyauté des amis du Survivant. Il les avait observé durant toute leur scolarité, il les avait vu risquer leurs propres vies pour celle de leur ami et il savait que rien ni personne ne pouvait les diviser. Ils étaient liés à la vie à la mort. Bien sûr, le jeune Weasley avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il était capable de séparer le trio à cause de sa jalousie ou de son comportement juvénile. Mais il avait toujours eu l'intelligence de se remettre en question et de revenir souder le groupe.

_Pourvu qu'il fasse preuve de la même intelligence aujourd'hui_, se dit Severus.

« Je ne me sens pas capable de les affronter ce soir. » avoua Harry, soudain las.

« Je suppose que ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Mais pas plus tard. » concéda l'homme en tendant au garçon une autre potion, cette fois de sommeil sans rêve.

Severus observa le jeune homme somnolent se glisser fatalement dans son lit mais ne put s'empêcher un faible ricanement lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer, tandis qu'il glissait dans un sommeil réparateur :

« J'suis sûr que Ron va me tuer ! »

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, un attroupement de visages inquiets l'attendaient, ce qui l'agaça au plus au point. Seul le dernier fils Weasley se tenait à l'écart, le visage sombre. Un seul regard noir de la part de l'ex-espion suffit à répondre à toutes les interrogations. Hermione voulut elle-même s'assurer de l'état de son ami mais se heurta à la menace… à l'interdiction de l'homme vêtu de noir. Et personne n'était assez fou pour désobéir à Severus Snape !

D'un mouvement de cape le maître des potions fendit la foule, en lançant au passage :

« Weasley ! Trouvez-vous une autre chambre pour ce soir ! »

A suivre…


End file.
